The newest Exorcist
by yuukiwhitewolf
Summary: A new Exorcist joins our group but the problem is she's had a bad childhood at the Vatican. also she learns she has the good memorys of the 14th noah. Now what is she going to do when her fist mission is saving the order from a virus taking over the order
1. is it poisoned? prechapter 1

Hi again everyone its good to see you all again Just a head up about my next posting of new stories. My friend and I made a bet on a card game and of course with my luck I lost. TT_TT so now I have to post 3 new stories with my own oc's with a plot line my friend comes up with. So please understand that this is one of those three so please be a little understanding about them also I will take any reviews good or bad.

Summary:

There is a new exorcist in the order but she's really young. She seems to have a fear or uncertainty for everything. She thinks things are poisoned. And she has many scars on her small body but why? Now that she has joined the order. What will her first mission be? Saving the entire Order from being turned into Zombies but the problem is she's half her size and can only say meow. Blame Komui. Now she has to make it to the Arc gate and get to the eastern branch and get an antidote to save all her new friends can she make it?

Follows manga Spoiler from chapter 179 forward I don't own D. Gray-man

3 33333

Komui Lee lay asleep at his cluttered desk. To be perfectly frank he was slumped over the desk, his arms flopped over the end dangling over the front. He looked almost dead. But the purple haired, barrette wearing man was only trying to get out of doing h paper work. Even though he was the Supervisor of The Black Order European Branch he slacks off on his work and runs away from doing his paper work. Paper work which remained scattered around his office covering every visible floor space and deck top in sight. 2 People walked into the Chinese man's office. One was a man a spiky haired dirty blonde with a goatee. His name was Reever Wenhamm. He wore a white lab coat on top of his cloths. Which were brown slacks a blue vest over a white shirt and a purple tie. He was head of the science department. He was talking to a beautiful young woman at his side that was carrying coffee. Her name was Lenalee Lee and Exorcist at the Black Order. She was a green haired purple eyed young lady. Her hair came down to her shoulders. She wore a red and black suit that was the new uniform for the Exorcists, also she wore red heeled shoes and black stockings. Around her ankles were crimson rings that were her innocence. The conversation that had been going on halted when both noticed the sleeping Supervisor.

"Good lord." Groaned Reever as he marched over to the Komui and began roughly shaking him.

"Supervisor…supervisor…Good gref." Reever sighed scratching his head as the Chinese man wouldn't wake up. He sent and apologetic glace at Lenalee, then proceeded to whisper into Komui's ear.

"Supervisor Lenalee is getting married to Kanda." Reever whispered before taking a few steps back away from the supervisor.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Komui screeched bolting upright and ran over to Lenalee clinging onto her legs. Tears waterfalling out of his eyes as he rubbed his face into her legs. Lenalee looked at the ground as her face began to heat up with embarrassment.

"nii-san I brought you your coffee." She said quickly as she offered Komui his blue mug with a pink bunny on the front. Giving a goofy smile with tears still in the corners of his eye he accepted the mug.

"How can you be sleeping at a time like this we have half building to clean up." Reever muttered as he rubbed his eyes. He was still tired from the level 4 attack a couple of days ago.

"Well I better go help with the clean up." Lenalee smiled and began to walk off only to run head first into a tall, stiff person making her stumble back.

"Ah I'm so-" Lenalee stopped midsentence to find Malcolm C. Leverier standing tall as a mountain in front of her. She stepped back in shock. This man was a stiff, very orderly man, with slick backed blonde hair and a tooth brush mustache. He was a very conniving man that would do anything to get what he wanted. He was very disliked by the Black Order for he saw Exorcists as weapons not humans with feelings and hearts. Lenalee had personal reasons to hate this man and fear him. He dragged her away from her home with her brother Komui to the order. She had tried to get away so badly that they had to strap her to her bed. Later Komui had joined the order to see her.

"Good morning Exorcist Lenalee Lee." Leverier greeted without the slightest hint of happiness but having a tone dripping in coldness. Lenalee backed away from the man. Her brother was at her side in an instant as she grabbed his sleeve and hid behind him.

"Yes inspector Leverier?" Komui asked raising and eye brow at the man the smile on his face had vanished the second the man entered the room. He hated this man just as much as his sister did. He had made his dear Lenalee put her innocence back.

"Just some news for you Supervisor." Leverier answered a smile creeping onto his lips. That smile sent shivers down Komui's and Lenalee's spine. Reever stayed in the back trying to stay out of view he had heard things about this man and he didn't like him much because of what he heard. The rumors said that this man was now looking at Allen as a traitor and was putting him under supervision by a certain Howard Link.

"What kind of news?" Komui asked hesitantly not liking where the conversation was heading.

"First I have been told to inform you that you and your order will be moving to a new building in 1 week seeing as this one is too damaged." Leverier waved his hand toward the direction the most destruction had happened.

"Move?" Lenalee gasped in surprise. The Black Order had been in this building for over 100 years and now they were going to move? Komui's hands tightened into fists at his side but he didn't break eye contact with the inspector.

"Yes Exorcist and secondly you will be having a new exorcist joining your ranks today." Leverier added the smile on his face faded. The 3 people in the room looked up in surprise at his words.

"A new exorcist?" Komui sounded uncertain that Leverier was telling the truth. The Vatican never made exorcist or brought them to the order. That was the general's job to find exorcist compatible with innocence fragments. Leverier reached behind him and grabbed an arm and yanked it violently forward A little small yelp escaped the person as they were pushed forward right into Komui. Komui looked down at what had knocked into him. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. A small 7-10 year old scrambled back away from Komui muttering apologies to stand hesitantly stand next to Leverier. The child was no older than Lenalee when she had been taken away from Komui.

"What is the meaning of this?" Komui yelled at Leverier looking at him with disbelief.

"It is just as is said this is your new exorcist." Leverier shot back in a flat voice gesturing down to the small child. The small child flinched away from the hand that pointed at her and looked at Leverier with complete and total fear. The child shook and was pale as she waited to see what he was going to do. Lenalee was dumb founded this child was so young and small there was no way she was a fully fledged exorcist. Lenalee couldn't even see how young this poor thing had been when it was taken away from its family. Reever on the other hand was having a dead pan moment no way. They wouldn't send that poor child into the war with the Earl at such a young age Reever silently begged Komui to resent taking the child.

"I'm not sending a child out in this war!" Komui yelled at Leverier no he wouldn't put the blood of a innocent child on his hands by sending her onto the battle field.

"You can and will Komui or will you disobey orders from the Pope?" Leverier asked with a smirk on his face when the Chinese man didn't answer.

"Very well then." Leverier turned on his heels and looked at the child who gave a little yelp and seemed to shrink back away from him. He glared at the child before leaving. The now 4 people in the room didn't move till they heard the sound of his shoes fade away. Komui muttered darkly under his breath as he walked back to his deck and flopped back into his chair. Lenalee was still taking in the news she had been told as she stared at the child that didn't look up that only looked at the ground. Reever spun to face Komui.

"Supervisor you're not serious about this are you?" Reever demanded.

"Yes I am I can't go against the pope." Komui grumbled as he rubbed his temples.

"But trust me I don't like this either." Komui assured him. Reever muttered as he stalked out of the room to tell the science division that they would be moving.

"Brother what are we going to do?" Lenalee said finally turning to her brother.

"Well first let's find out about out new 'exorcist'" Komui decided he looked the child over.

"Little one why don't you come sit?" Komui gestured over to the red couch the child hadn't looked up the entire time flinched and shook her head violently back and for and tightened the arms that were wrapped around her body. Puzzled Lenalee tried.

"Come ahead and sits it's alright. We won't hurt you." Lenalee said gently walking over to the child and squatted in front of her.

"n-no Mrs." A small little voice stuttered the little girl shook her head again.

"Why not?" Lenalee asked.

"I n-never was allowed to sit without o-orders." The child backed away from Lenalee some.

"Well come sit any way we want to get to know you." Lenalee smiled as she placed a hand on the child's shoulder and lead her over to the couch. Lenalee shot her brother a questioning look. But only a just as confused look came from Komui. Komui just watched the child she seemed to flinch away from physical touch a lot and was very nervous and scared. Not that he blamed her anyone would be scared if they were dumped in a random room by someone they didn't exactly like much. The child and Lenalee sat on the couch. The child scooted far away from Lenalee to the far other end of the couch still looking at the floor her hair hiding her face.

"Hello my name is Komui Lee." Komui greeted the child with a small smile. the girl looked p at him for the first time but her eyes were closed. That's when Komui noticed her hair more. It was apple red with grass green tipped all the way around her head. The child over all was small. She had light skin and a small simple cute face. Her clothes were the red and black uniform of the Exorcists. Her jacket came just below her chest and one of the sleeves was gone down the back it cut down into two tails. And she wore long black pants and a simple black shirt that cut down the middle in the front at her stomach to reveal a tattoo on her stomach that looked like a flower. A black pair of knee high boot came up over her pants. Her arms were folded around a bear about half her size that was patched and torn in places with stuffing spilling out its eyes hung on by a thread.

"he-hello." She stammered.

"What's your name?" Komui asked. The girl gulped and shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"I-I-I don't k-know my real n-name." she whispered clutching her beat up bear.

"You don't?" Lenalee gasped the girls head snapped in her direction and she back a little farther back from Lenalee.

"n-n-no Mrs. Exorcist." The little girl shook her head.

"Then how do they address you?" Komui asked calmly. But inside he slowly cursed the Vatican for hurting child making them not even know their birth name.

"my O-o-onii-c-Chan calls me Angel H-H-Hikari." The girl said loudly as heat rushed to her face. She felt very uncomfortable. Leverier-san had pushed her into this after years of pain and experimentation. She didn't know where she was beside she was in the Order. All she wanted to do was go back to her brother at the Vatican.

"So we can call you Angel?" Komui asked as he wrote this down on a paper on a clip board on his desk. Angel nodded.

"I'm Lenalee nice to meet you." Lenalee smiled and held out her hand for the little girl to shake. Angel turned on the couch to face Lenalee and opened her eyes. Her eyes made Lenalee asked and Komui 's mouth fall open. The girl had pure neon green eyes. Her right eye was an off color a white ish green color with a pentacle drawn into it. But across both her eyes were 3 faint white scratched that also seemed to be scratched into her eyes. Angel saw the shocked looks on their faces and blushed and turned away.

"So you have a brother?" Komui recovered from his shock first and pushed Angel's eyes out of his mind for the moment.

"Y-y-yes sir."

"What is his name?" Lenalee put in.

"We don't know his real name either but I call him Shadow." Angel said looking at the ground sadly. She didn't even know if he was her real brother or not but he was her family and that was all she had after what she guessed was her family's death. Suddenly something under Angel's coat began to move and out popped a little gray golem with a pink cross in the middle and tiny little gray feet like a dog. Its gray bat wings beat easily and its tails had the same end as Timcampi.

"Symbol!" Angel smiled and held her hand out for the gray golem to land on her hand.

"And who is this?" Komui asked chuckling. Angel's head snapped up to look at him.

"s-s-symbol Sir!" she replied

"Who gave him to you because he looks like another golem here." Komui looked Symbol over as the gray golem fluttered over to his desk and landed on his desk. The gray golem definitely had the same markings as Timcampi.

"h-h-he came from a-" Angel was cut off when something collided with the back of her head making her fall forward off the couch and onto the floor covered with letters and papers. Holding the lump on her head she spun around with fear to face the assaulter cowering. A certain golden golem was fluttering around above the girls head. Angel looked at it with fear and covered her face as if she thought it would hit her again. But the golden golem flew over to the gray one and they both fluttered around merrily.

"TIM! Don't just fly off like that!" A white haired teen ran into the room.

"Allen-kun!" Komui greeted as Lenalee jumped off the couch to help Angel.

"Are you ok?" she panicked but Angel only pushed her away muttering she was fine.

"Good morning. Oh did Tim do that?" Allen rushed over to Angel's side.

"N-n-no I'm fine please." Angel yelled getting up and backed away from the group that had formed. She didn't know this white haired teen before her but she didn't want him to hurt her.

Allen was first of all confused Tim had just randomly flown off without warning and now he was staring at a 7-10 year old in exorcist uniform with strange eyes like his. But he felt bad for her it had to have hurt when Tim crashed into her head. But she seemed to be scared of him, no everyone in the room he didn't know why. He looked over at Komui for answers. Komui stood up from behind his desk and walked over to Allen.

"Allen this is our new Exorcist Angel Hikari. Angel this is Allen Walker a fellow Exorcist of Lenalee here."Komui introduced them to each other Angel looked at Allen and Allen looked at Angel. Then burst out laughing.

"Komui this is a joke right she looks only ten years old." Allen looked at Komui but his laughs were silenced by the look he was given.

"It's not a joke is it?" Allen asked in a flat tone.

"No." Komui replied with a sigh.

"H-h-hello A-A-Allen san!" Angel greeted bowing to Allen.

"Hello Angel." Allen smiled but he to notice her eyes were different but then again his eye was different as well perhaps maybe she was cursed just like him.

"Allen, Lenalee-Chan, why don't you take Angel and show her around, and get some breakfast." Komui suggested as if a response to his suggestion a rumble of a stomach was heard. Angel blushed another shade of red and looked at the ground.

"Well come on Angel we'll show you the way." Lenalee smiled and took angels hand and lead her out of Komui's office and out into the hall. Allen followed behind. Timcampi and Symbol followed in suite. Angel, Lenalee and Allen walked down the hall when Allen notice the resemblance between Tim and Symbol.

"Ah Angel? Where did you get this golem?" Allen asked petting Symbol. Angel took her hand out of Lenalee's and turned to looks at Allen.

"A man with r-r-red hair gave him to me a-a couple of d-d-days ago I t-t-think sir."Angel had a far off look in her eyes as she seemed to be remembering something.

"Allen-Chan!" a voice called suddenly a young red head with a eye patch appeared throwing an arms over Allen's shoulder.

"Ah Lavi good morning!" Allen smiled at the red head with slight annoyance. The red head was Lavi bookman another exorcist. He was another one of the first friends Allen made when he first came to the order.

"Ah who is this she's really cute." Lavi squatted down to look Angel in the eye. From the looks and outfit she wore she was an exorcist but she was awful young. But innocence usage has no age limit.

"This is Angel our newest Exorcist." Lenalee answered him. Lavi gaped at them this poor child was going to be put out into the war. He looked at Lenalee who mouthed the word 'Leverier' to him and motioned with her head down to the little girl. Oh so that's it now they are starting to throw kids out into this horrid war are they? Great.

"Hey there Angel!" Lavi greeted saluting her. Angel turned pale again and nodded to Lavi and backed away a little shaking she didn't like this man he scared her. Leverier –san hat told her all about these people. That white haired boy Allen-sempai was a traitor or something but he didn't seem like that to her. Lenalee-sempai was the sister of the supervisor here and she had lost her powers then got them back just recently. Lavi-san was the Bookman Jr. and recorded the events of the war that she was in. Leverier said for her not to talk to them or interact with them or she would be a traitor to the Order. Right now she was disobeying, would Leverier-san find out and put her in the water room again or punish her again and put her into more experiments?

"Hey Yuu-chan!" Lavi called to someone behind Angel. Angel spun to see a sword pointed straight at her, touching her skin just between her eyes with enough force to make blood bead down a little.

"Its Kanda baka usagi!"Kanda barked not really noticing that there was a child where Lavi should be. Angel gave a half chocked cry of fear as she collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"ANGEL!" Lavi and Lenalee cried in worry as they rushed to her side.

"BaKanda! Why did you do that?" Allen yelled at the samurai.

"Che that kid shouldn't have been in the way." Kanda growled at Allen.

"You're so mean Yuu scaring a little kid." Lavi chastised Kanda only to have a sword pointed at his throat. Lavi put up his hands in surrender.

"Anyway who's the kid?" Kanda asked with mild annoyance.

"Her name is Angel!" Allen yelled at him balling up his fists.

"Che whatever Moyashi." Kanda muttered. He was curious why such a kid was here. But then again the moyashi was just as young. This just showed how desperate the Order was for Exorcists. Pain rose from Kanda's arm. Looking down he saw Symbol chomping on his arm in anger.

"What the hell?" Kanda shook Symbol off his arm and started to bat at it as it began to dive bomb at his head.

"Angel are you ok?" Lenalee asked worried as she helped the 10 year old sit up as she slowly came to. Angel looked around in alarm looking at Lenalee then Lavi then Allen then Kanda who was still at war with the gray golem. She gave a startled gasp. Symbol stopped its bombardment of Kanda and flew over to Angel fly around her head in circles. It landed in her hair but pointed at Kanda. Symbols teeth were bared at Kanda.

"Che" Kanda growled at it.

"Wow this has been eventful." Lenalee sighed helping Angel stand.

"Yeah well let's get breakfast I'm Starving!" Allen cheered the group followed Kanda che'ed again but followed anyway. Angel fell into step behind the group. She knew this man too Leverier told her about him. He was a second exorcist that had quick healing ability. Also he seemed to hate being called Yuu by the Lavi.

"Angel come on!" Lavi called waving her over to a counter were a pink haired man with thin glasses was taking Allen's order. After taking Allen's order jerry looked over the counter at Angel and smiled

"Well aren't you the cutest little angel in the world!" Jerry squealed making Angel blushed deeply

"Tell Jerry what you want Angel." Lenalee encouraged

"Oh uhm whatever is left over I guess." Angel stared at the ground again fidgeting nervously.

"Baby there are no leftovers in this kitchen I make what you want." Jerry chimed

"Che just order something kid." Kanda grumbled

"Yes ok u-u-uhm just some c-c-chicken then please." Angel decided The others put in their orders and in moments the group was sitting at a table eating. Allen with his large pile of food, Kanda with his soba, Lavi with a hamburger, And Lenalee with a salad Angel on the other hand was poking at her chickin with a fork a couple of times then pulled away from it.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked curious.

"I was wondering if it was p-p-poisoned. L-l-Leverier same puts Akuma blood in it s-s-sometimes to see how I w-w-will react." Angel said quickly thinking she was caught doing something wrong. Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee chocked on what they were eating at her comment. Allen thumped his chest hard gasping Kanda swallowed hard and Lavi was smacked in the back by Allen and Lenalee.

"Why would he do that to you?" Lenalee cried. Putting Akuma blood in the food she ate to test the side effects? That's absurd to do such a thing was inhumane right?

"I-i-it was training, a t-t-test." Angel whispered as she hugged her bear close again her bangs hiding her face. Symbol and Timcampi landed on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Well you're in a different place now and you don't have to worry about that." Lavi said with a serious expression on his face. Lavi had set his mind to going to see Komui later that night to talk about Angel, there was something very wrong with this whole thing about Leverier and the way he seemed to treat her.

"Hai." Angel murmured pulling a little bit of her chicken off the bone and popped it in her mouth. Kanda looked at the girl with red hair with mild interest. She was oddly scared of almost everything but she had a strong aura about her. After eating their breakfast slash lunch

"So what now?" Lenalee whispered to Lavi as they walked out of the cafeteria. Allen walked beside them began thinking.

"Let's take her back to Komui then see what we can do from there." Allen provided the other 3 nodded.

"Che do whatever I'm leaving." Kanda walked off.

"Aw Yuu your no fun!" Lavi called after him.

"IT'S KANDA BAKA USAGI!" Kanda yelled over his shoulder.

"Angel we're going back to Komui ok?" Lenalee turned to the red and green haired child who was sitting on a bench only to find Angel asleep with Symbol and Tim and her bear in her arms.

"He he seems like she's really sleepy." Allen commented

"Well it had been an eventful morning for one for her age." Lavi pointed out.


	2. the scars of the past prechapter 2

**Last time!**

**"So what now?" Lenalee whispered to Lavi as they walked out of the cafeteria. Allen walked beside them began thinking.**

**"Let's take her back to Komui then see what we can do from there." Allen provided the other 3 nodded.**

**"Che do whatever I'm leaving." Kanda walked off.**

**"Aw Yuu your no fun!" Lavi called after him.**

**"IT'S KANDA BAKA USAGI!" Kanda yelled over his shoulder.**

**"Angel we're going back to Komui ok?" Lenalee turned to the red and green haired child who was sitting on a bench only to find Angel asleep with Symbol and Tim and her bear in her arms.**

**"He he seems like she's really sleepy." Allen commented**

**"Well it had been an eventful morning for one for her age." Lavi pointed out.**

Angel p.o.v.

Angel felt herself moving. She was having another one of her moments where she unnaturally fell asleep. Yawning she cracked open her eyes and looked around and found she was moving through the halls of the Order building. But she wasn't moving her legs. Then she noticed the gloved hands that carried her bridal style down the hall making her feel uncomfortable having someone so close to her. Processing this information she blushed beet red (oh no…) She turned her head to look at the person carrying her. It was none other than Allen-senpai. She gave an embarrassed squeak and looked away.

"Oh your awake?" Allen looked down at her with a smile playing on his face.

"P-p-please put me down!" Angel squeaked as she blushed as Allen put her down. The instant she touched the ground she backed away till she was about 5 feet from him. She looked at the ground not wanting to see her face as she shook. She was scared to death of people touching her, mostly because of the scientist at the Vatican.

"Easy Angel it's ok." Lenalee chimed happily from beside Allen. When was she there?

"Hey Angel-Chan we're going to go see Komui so come on and let's go!" Lavi cheered with a smile and his excited attitude. Angel nodded and followed behind the others Symbol and Timcampi flying beside her. The group continued down the hall till they reached Komui's office.

Lavi p.o.v.

Lavi walked at the head of the group his arms behind his head. Angel-Chan hadn't said a word since Moyashi put her down on the ground. Lavi as a bookman noticed the slight set offness about her how she didn't really ask for help or want anyone to touch her or how she was afraid of many things. Looks like he was going to have to talk to the old man about it to see what he knew. Then again without a real name they might not be able to find much. A question accrued to Lavi was there a reason she didn't know her name. Did the Vatican make her forget to keep her past under lock and key? This was going to be a fun mystery for Lavi to solve. As the group entered the office of Komui the 3 older exorcists stopped dead when they noticed that the Chief was actually doing his work. He was staring at a file on his desk with a look of anger on his face. His eyes seemed to fly across the page. At one time his face changed to shock. That when Lavi became interested. Lenalee decided to make their presence know.

"Nee-san! We're back!" she called to him. Komui jumped looking up at the group in surprise then shut the folder on his desk and shoved it into a drawer. His face changed to a bright goofy smile again.

"Lenalee Chan!" Komui glomped his sister hugging her.

"Komui you wanted to see us after lunch?" Allen interjected as he sweat dropped at the Chief's sister complex. Komui straightened up and looked at the group.

"Yes I did. We need to take Angel to Havalask to check her innocence sync rate. Also we need to find her a place to sleep tonight. Where is Angel-Chan?" Komui asked looking around. Lavi looked behind the group where the said red head stood still looking at the floor holding her beat up bear.

"Angel-chan." Komui called in a soft loving voice.

"Y-y-yes sir sorry." Angel looked up at him with her neon green eyes.

"Oh its fine. We are going to go see Havalask in the innocence room can you come with us?" Komui asked giving her a natural smile. Lavi didn't miss the fact that his eyes were full of sympathy for the child. Lavi raised an eye brow and looked back at Komui's desk to where he had stashed the folder earlier.

"Y-yes s-sir." She stumbled with her words not look Komui in the eye. Lavi was very curious as to what this poor child was so scared of and what made her so scared.

Allen p.o.v.

Allen pouted slightly. When he first came to the order Komui never bothered to tell him about Havalask he just let him find out on his own. Now Angel got to know beforehand. Not that he was complaining it was better she know and not get scared half to death. But Allen was glad they were going to see Havalask after the battle with the level 4. That had put a lot of strain on not just the Order but Havalask as well as to being forced to give Lenalee her innocence back to her. All five began walking down the long stairs down to the last floor. (The floating elevator was blown up by the level 4). After about a five minute walk down about 20 flights of stairs Allen and Lavi were on the verge of passing out. Komui Lenalee and Angel on the other hand seemed to be doing just fine. Allen leaned on Lavi's shoulder for support as he tried in vain to calm his breathing.

"moyashi-chan carry me…." Lavi whined a tick formed on Allen's forehead.

"My name is Allen Lavi!" Allen barked between breaths. He hated it when people called him by his insult name Kanda had given him his first day in the Order.

Lenalee p.o.v.

Lenalee wanted to see Havalask anyway sooner or later she didn't want Havalask to feel bad about having to but the innocence back into her. Lenalee looked down at the red ring the hung around her ankles. Lenalee and the others reached the main room. Everything was the same as the morning the Akuma attacked the dents in the wall the broken elevator. Many things happened that Lenalee and all the other she was sure wanted to forget. Once they entered Havalask straightened up and turned to look at Komui and Lenalee and the others. Angel who was quite frightened by Hevalask's large transparent form paled and back away behind Allen and Lavi.

"hello Lenalee, Komui, Lavi, Allen." Havalask greeted nodding to each of them. Allen raised his hand in greeting with a bright smile. Lavi smiled back, Lenalee waved and Komui nodded.

"Hevalask we have a new exorcist that we want you to check out for us." Komui announced as he looked behind the group where Angel still stood scared. Lenalee didn't understand why she was so afraid of things. Looks like she was going to have to talk to Komui to see.

Angel p.o.v.

" a new exorcist?" Hevalask looked a Komui with surprise

"yes could you please look her over?" komui asked.

"of course." Hevalask nodded as Komui gently nudged Angel forward till she was in full view. Hevalask's ethereal tentacles wrapped around angel's body slowly lifting her up into the air above the others Angel gave a startled squeak as a small buzz of pain ran through her body. Hevalask's tentacles entered her body trying to find her innocence. The tentacles probed into flowery tattoo and something seemed to go off in Hevalask's head. Angel was scared she had heard about this being as well from Leverier-san she had killed all the others of her kind but she didn't seem that bad. Hevalask placed her head on the tattoo on Angels stomach and began sounding off percentages.

"10% 29% 41% 58% 73% 82% 96%" Hevalask stopped counting off and slowly retracted her head from Angel.

"innocence sync rate at 96%" Hevalask recited as she slowly placed Angel back on the floor of the gangway. Angel tried to stand but her legs were too weak and they gave way making her fall on her butt.

"wow Angel-chan you have a great rate for someone so young." Lavi commented with a big goofy smile on his face as he knelt down and helped her to her feet. Lenalee and allen came over too looking happy. She blushed again. Then shook her head and tried to keep her emotions under control like she was taught.

Komui p.o.v.

Komui was simply and utterly amazed at the sync rate of this small child. Not even allen had that high of a sync rate when he first came. But then again all the training and experiments that the Vatican had put this poor child through he wasn't surprised that she was considered to be the newest version of the exorcist. Sighing Komui wrote down her sync rate on his clip board and turned to the group that stood around Angel. He felt a pang of sympathy in his chest for the child. Who and why would someone put such a little child into such tortures and experiments to gain an upper hand in this war.

"angel can you show us your innocence?" Komui asked forcing a smile on his face so not to worry her.

"y-yes sir." She stood up and placed her hands over her hear and whispered,

"innocence activate." Her tattoo on her stomach began to glow as crystal began to form around her on her back it morphed and shaped itself into 2 wings on her back that were blood red much like lenalee's new dark boots. The crystal continued to move around her body to her hand which she extended out and in her hand formed a long katana the blade also red like her wings. Around her head a pair of red cat ears appeared and a red tail formed on her back side. Now Angel stood there with crimson red wings a red katana in her hand and red cat ears and tail that matched her wings. All four mouths in the room dropped in amazement. Komui was stunned at the innocence that this child had. Her formed as crystal just like Lenalee's so she was as well a crystal type. He quickly jotted down her type on his board.

Lavi p.o.v.

"AH you look so cute!" Lavi chirped as he touched her new ears. He found it amazing normal innocence never changed or gave you this much on one person. Angel looked down and her tail curled around her leg as she shifted nervously in her spot.

"wow cat ears and tail, wings a katana. That could get in the way right?" Allen asked as Lenalee squatted down next to angel to see her better.

"actually Allen-kun they could benefit each other. Cats are known to have good hearing balance sight and smell. Which I assume Angel-chan has and if those wings are meant to fly that makes her more balanced during flight and better sight and hearing while fighting." Komui pointed out. Lavi nodded in understanding and looked back at angel who was being petted on the head by Lenalee Angel looking very uncomfortable about it. Lavi wondered if the ear and tail and the wings were 2 different innocence but that would be a silly though considering that that was impossible right? Angel folded her wings by the size of them Lavi estimated their span to be 10-13 feet long. Which for a child her size was long.

"y-y-yes sir I can do all that s-s-sir." Angel said as she fidgeted again.

"well Chibi neko-chan welcome to the order." Lavi smiled he figure out a nickname to give her. She was smaller so he considered her a chibi and she had cat ears as innocence so she was a neko it worked. Angel looked up at him with an embarrassed blush.

"well we'll have to find you someplace to sleep till we get you a room… so Lenalee chan can you take her to your room for the night?" Komui asked

"sure!" Lenalee replied as she got up lavi beside her. And took Angel by the hand and lead her out of the room as lavi and Lenalee passed by Komui whispered into their ears.

"once she is asleep please come see me in my office." Komui whispered lavi raised an eye brow but nodded and continued with Lenalee down the hall Allen falling into step behind.

Moments later in lenalee's room

Lenalee p.o.v.

Lenalee closed the door behind Angel as she walked into the room.

"you can deactivate your innocence if you want." Lenalee smiled as Angel simply nodded and deactivated her innocence. In a flash of light her wings tail and ear and sword disappeared into thin air. Lenalee turned to her draws and began rummaging through it till she found some of her old childhood cloths that she didn't wear anymore. She found a t-shirt and a pair of long pants and handed them to her. Angel didn't say a word but accepted them all the same.

"did you bring any luggage?" Lenalee asked remembering that the little girl didn't bring a case or anything with her.

"n-n-no all I have is my bear and Symbol." Angel said holding up the tattered bear.

"you know what I know a person who can fix you bear right up." Lenalee decided that she would ask Miranda in the morning if she could fix the bear for the child and perhaps wash it. Angel turned around unbuttoned her red Order jacket and removed her shirt. Lenalee gasped at the sight. All along the poor childs back where scars that crisscrossed all across her back and down her arms. They looked like whip marks!

"what on earth are those?" Lenalee gasped. Angel had a look of shame on her face and turned away not answering. Lenalee got off the bed she was sitting on and came over to get a better across her back and down her arms and legs were nothing but thin white marks. Some fresh with dried blood on them and some old healed over. On her wrist and ankles were scars that looked like something like cuffs cut into her wrists and ankles.

"what happened?" Lenalee demanded. But the girl remained silent and looked at the floor holding her bear against her bare chest. Lenalee rushed into her bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit and began to clean the cuts on her body. Lenalee dumped anesthetic on the wounds. But even though the process should have hurt Angel didn't say a word or move or even wince at the pain she should have been feeling. After cleaning the wounds Lenalee wrapped her in bandages. Then carefully so not to open the wounds she placed the t-shirt over her head and put on the girls pants. Lenalee looked at the girls face but Angel refused to meet her eyes.

"well go lay down and go to sleep I have something I need to do." Lenalee gestured to the bed for Angel to sleep on who stared at the bed like she never saw one before.

"n-n-no I'm fine sleeping in the c-c-c-corner Mrs Lenalee." Angel said.

"your not going to sleep in the corner." Lenalee stood firm this child was not going to sleep on the cold stone floor. But the next thing Lenalee knew Angel grabbed her Order coat folded it up into a pillow and put it in the corner and lay her head down on it. She turned it over and so her back faced Lenalee. Lenalee was amazed at her sudden change in attitude. What was her history that made her like this? Why did Leverier just leave her here? Lenalee turned off the light and headed to Komui's office. Lenalee was going to get answers one way or another.

Allen p.o.v.

Allen finished his mountain of dinner and put his plates up and headed for komui's office. He said to come after Angel went to sleep. Why? Allen exited the dinning hall and entered the hall where he notice Lenalee walking down with a perplexed look on her face.

"hello Lenalee." Allen greeted but didn't get a reply the teen seemed lost in thought.

"Lenalee? Whats wrong?" allen asked as he walked up beside her and tapped her on the shoulder. The green haired teen jumped.

"allen you scared me!" she gasped in surprise. Allen found that odd normaly she was always alert.

"I was calling you for a while." Allen pointed out.

"oh really sorry." Lenalee apologies.

"its fine whats on your mind?" Allen questioned.

"lets get to brothers office before a say anything." Lenalee said in a hushed voice before she continued down the hall.

Once they entered komui's cluttered filled office allen notice that both Lavi and even bakanda was already there. Wait why was kanda here.

Normal p.o.v.

"che why did I have to come?" Kanda muttered with a slight growl in his voice.

"because Kanda-kun you might have to look after Angel-chan so its best you know the whole story." Komui explained. Kanda 'che'ed again and looked away with a frown set on his face.

"ah allen-kun Lenalee-chan come in and have a seat there is a lot to discuss." Komui gestured to 2 other chairs in the room seeing as lavi decided to take up the couch by falling asleep on it.

"what do you need to talk to us about brother?" Lenalee asked looking at him with a confused look.

"well you have all known Angel for a couple of hours now and I'm sure you have notice a few things that are different about her." Komui began looking each exorcist in the eye.

"yeah like her being kinda jumpy at everything?" lavi put in seeing a good time to wake up and listen to the conversation.

"the way she thought the food was poisoned." Kanda muttered.

"the skittishness about being touched." Allen added.

"the scars on her body." Lenalee commented. All heads snapped around to look at her with confusion.

"what scars?" Komui asked in shock as he half stood up from his seat.

"well I gave her some cloths to change into before bed, since she didn't have any luggage with her, she took off her shirt to put on the t-shirt and her back and legs and arms had what looked like whip marks to me all over them. Some of them were fresh with dried blood on them." Lenalee remembered looking as the poor girls back. Komui was in complete disbelief, they took the experimentation and the training that far? Lavi was well shell shocked who would have thought that was possible for a little 10 year old. Kanda was amazed that little bean sprout from before was whipped? Now he felt almost sorry for her. Allen couldn't think and he thought his childhood was bad having to pay debts half his life, Angel was in the Vatican with men like Leverier and was whipped what for why? It made no since!

"that is…unexpected indeed." Komui managed as he reached into his deck and pulled out the file he had been reading the first time Allen Lavi and Lenalee had come in. it was a file containing all the information that the Vatican had on record about Angel Hikari. It didn't tell about her personal history just her history at the Vatican as pretty much a lab rat.

"this is Angels Report from the Vatican and all the record that they have of her Experiments she went through and the training she went through during her time at the Vatican." Komui placed the folder out so everyone could see. Lavi sat up and kanda leaned forward to get a better look at the item. It had a picture of Angel on the front in a simple white suite like the ones at the hospital. It read…

NAME: ANGEL HIKARI (REAL NAME U/A)

AGE:10

BIRTHDAY: U/A

FAMILY: U/A

INNOCENCE: 2 DIFFERENT TYPES

INNOCENCE TYPES: U/A

DISCOVERED: AT AGE 1

They had discovered Angel and took her to the Vatican at the age of 1? She has been being used like this for 9 years? Lenalee lavi and Allen were out raged. But then again the worst part was about to be uncovered as Komui flipped the page over to the list of Experiments and Test and Training Angel had gone through, nobody in the room knew the horrors the poor child that lay asleep in Lenalee's room faced as a child.

dont worry everyone this is just the prechapters to explain things after the next chapter i believe i will actually start with following the manga! pleave dont forget to review for helpfull ideas!


	3. gravestones of my memorys prechapter 3

"**this is Angels Report from the Vatican and all the record that they have of her Experiments she went through and the training she went through during her time at the Vatican." Komui placed the folder out so everyone could see. Lavi sat up and kanda leaned forward to get a better look at the item. It had a picture of Angel on the front in a simple white suite like the ones at the hospital. It read…**

**NAME: ANGEL HIKARI (REAL NAME U/A)**

**AGE:10**

**BIRTHDAY: U/A**

**FAMILY: U/A **

**INNOCENCE: 2 DIFFERENT TYPES**

**INNOCENCE TYPES: U/A**

**DISCOVERED: AT AGE 1**

**They had discovered Angel and took her to the Vatican at the age of 1? She has been being used like this for 9 years? Lenalee Lavi and Allen were out raged. But then again the worst part was about to be uncovered as Komui flipped the page over to the list of Experiments and Test and Training Angel had gone through, nobody in the room knew the horrors the poor child that lay asleep in Lenalee's room faced as a child.**

Angel p.o.v.

Angel lay awake in the corner of the room where she had decided to sleep. She hated being so mean to Lenalee but Lenalee had pressed into a matter that wasn't hers. But then again Angel still didn't trust the people here at the Order. That was what Leverier ordered her to do just work with them do not interact or make contact with them at all cost, or else there would be hell to pay. She shivered at the thought of what that man and the scientist and the correction man would do to make her learn. Angel looked down at her now bandaged chest the white scars of all her experimentation and training laying underneath. After all that Angel never slept well sometimes she would fall asleep for an hour to a few minutes at a time because there was always something they wanted. Even back then as far back as she could remember she was test subject to them even then…

FLASH BACK!

(first one ever in this story now some things will be explained ^_)

((also the thing named 14 is Angel but she didn't go by Angel for a while so please don't harp on that))

_9 years ago in the past, one of the generals had a wife and that wife bore a daughter. That daughter they found was compatible with innocence. They named the child ****** so everyone would remember her. But sadly the wife hardly made it through the first year after the birth. Seeing as the father left the wife and daughter to protect them from being found by the Earl the wife was left alone with the child. The child too young to understand and in no state to care for its self the mother on her death bed begged the Vatican to take the child into their care. Her death wish was granted and the child was brought to the Vatican. But the head man had a plan for the child and decided that since the general had cut ties with the child they had free rain over the child, they were going to use her as a replacement for an experiment that had died earlier. She was taken in and renamed into a number #14 was her number. The child was taken care of till the age of 3 then that's when the experiments began. _

"_number 14 activate your innocence." The scientist ordered. The child stood in front of him in nothing but a hospital gown. She looked at him with confusion._

"_why?" she asked simply._

"_don't ask questions." Barked the scientist._

"_why?" she asked again. This time a loud smack resonated through the empty room #14 fell to the ground in a heap holding her red cheek. A red mark reaching from her mouth to her ear and up to her forehead, holding her offended check she began to sob then the sobs turned into screams of sorrow and wails. _

"_ACTIVATE IT!" the scientist ordered he knew that the child was tough what innocence was but they didn't know what it was. The child didn't replied but continued to wail and scream in sorrow. The man growled and grabbed the child roughly by the arm and yanked her up to her feet. He dragged her out into the hallway, down the corridor and into the white room and threw her inside._

"_you will activate it whether you want to or not." The scientist slammed the door shut behind him and #14 was left alone in the room. It was pitch black. No windows no anything just blank floor blank ceiling and walls._

"_no!" she screamed at the top of her lungs at the scientist. But the man was long gone and had locked the door. The child continued to sob as she rubbed her new bruise on her arm. The next day the scientist came back and opened the door glaring at #14. She hadn't slept at all and she was scared of the blackness in the room. The man dragged her by the hand roughly back to the room from the day before. It was white but with a mirror on one wall. He pushed her into the middle of the room. She stumbled her red hair bobbed as she moved._

"_activate you innocence." The scientist demanded pointing at her._

"_but…" she began but she only got another slap on her face. She began sobbing and crying and wailing._

"_shut up that's an order!" the scientist ordered moving closer. 14 shook her head and continued her outburst._

"_be quiet this instant!" the man pulled back his fist and punched her hard across the face sending her flying. She hit the wall and slid down. She was barely conscious._

"_follow orders without hesitation or question and without a sound!" the man informed her as he stalked forward again. As he grabbed her and took her back to the dark room, things continued like that for day and then weeks till the girl was covered in bruises all over her body. Each time she disobeyed an order she got a harsher punishment. Till it got to the point she was being whipped for her disobedience. On that 5__th__ week he ordered her to activate her innocence. She had a blank look on her bruised face as she put a hand over her heart and activated her innocence. Crystal came from the ground and formed around her back morphing into the shape of 2 beautiful wings and a sword in her out stretched hand._

"_very good took you long enough." The scientist muttered as he wrote something down on his clip board and walked out of the room. Once he was gone #14 fell to her knees in the middle of the room and wailed like the 4 year old she was. She was moved to her 'room' which was the blank room as she waited for the next day. But the next day it was a different scientist not the one from before. This one took her by her arm much like the other and dragged her to another part of the Vatican. They entered a very very large room almost the size of a house. There were blank walls inside with an opening in the middle. She was taken over to some men with lab coats on and a bracelet and a headband where attached to her ankle and her head. A wire connected them together. A white bracelet was added as well it had her number and other strange information on it she didn't understand._

"_you are to go through that maze." The scientist ordered her pointing at the opening. Number 14 looked at him but did as she was told. And walked into the maze she walked and walked for a few minutes before the thing on her ankle beeped. She ignored it and continued walking till she found herself in a dead end and headed back. The think blinked again but this time electricity coursed through her body she screamed in pure agony. It ended and a voice came from overhead._

"_number 14 move faster that's an order!" the voice disappeared. Not wanting to get in trouble the child ran running through the pain and agony her body protested. After 30 minutes of running and being shocked for being slow she found her way out. She collapsed on the ground her ankles raw from the heat of the anklet and the forehead band. _

"_1 hour and 20 minutes. That needs to improve." A scientist wrote down the time and took the anklet off and reached for the headband on her head. As his arm reach up she bit down into it she hated this man for making her do this. The man yelled and slapped her across the face._

"_so how did it do?" a new voice asked as another person walked into the room._

"_Leverier sir!" the scientist stood and saluted to him. That was the first time angel met Leverier-san he would be the man who beat her and whipped her for not following orders. For years to come. A year passed each day also being the same running through the maze and getting shocked for being so slow. She was considered 5 by then though nobody knew her birth day. She was now able to complete the maze in 5 minutes regardless how they changed it. She felt proud but didn't show it she had long since learned to hide her emotions and her feelings from the scientists. Her leg and her forehead still had burn marks from the shocker. Now she was moved into the experiment dorms where all the other test people were being held. She had become roommates with another teen about the age of 15 with dark black hair who seemed to be silent. After a few minutes of talking they had become friends._

"_so your number 14 right?" the boy asked looking her up and down her hair and green eyes. He seemed to take in all her features. Her burns the bruises and all._

"_y-y-yes and y-you are?" she asked uneasy she learned never to trust the Vatican scientists or anyone._

"_number 13." The boy said simply. 14 looked him over he didn't seem in such bad shape as she was._

"_nice to m-m-meet you." 14 whispered as she sat on the floor seeing as 13 took up the only bed in the small room. The next day 14 fell asleep for only an hour but when she woke up from her 'nap' as she called them 13 was gone the door beeped and in stepped Leverier. 14 rose to her feet as he grabbed her and took her into a new part of the Vatican. Now she was in another lab it seemed. Leverier called her number out and she turned to answer when she felt a prick on her arm. That's when everything went fuzzy and faded into blackness. When 14 woke up she couldn't move. She tried to move her arms but they were clamped down by what seemed like both metal cuffs and leather straps. As well as her chest and legs were bound the same way to a hard chair. Everything was still black. There was something over her eyes. She opened her eyes again and they began to sting. Water, there was water in her eyes. She blinked away the water. Water dropped down onto her head at a slow rate it was annoying. She tried to move her head but it didn't move it was strapped down as well._

"_this is you very first mental limit test." A voice echoed in the room._

"_w-what do you mean p-please let me out sir!" 14 sobbed pitifully as a drop of water fell on her again. She wasn't feeling well she was losing her grasp on things. It was annoying and scary._

"_not till you passed." The voice said then a beep sounded signaling that the voice turned off the speaker. Hours and hours past maybe a day or 2 passed. 14 looked up at the place where the water was falling from. it hit her again and she screamed in madness the water never stopped drop, drip, drop. No more she couldn't take it anymore. Had to get away had to get away! She screamed pulling against the restrains pain shooting up her body but she didn't care. Had to get away make it stop. That's when the lab people came in and began taking notes and things and in moments one had unstrapped her from the chair and carried her back to the dorm to 13's room. She was too frightened and confused and delirious to fight back. When they entered the room 13 jumped off his bed and rushed over but was pushed roughly away as they lay 14 on the bed._

"_14!" 13 cried as he rushed over to her as she curled up on the bed hugging herself with a wild look in her eyes. She was scared of the water drip drip it was etched into her mind the continuous fall over and over at no end._

"_1-1-13." She whispered to 13 with tears flowing down her face. 13 took off his top shirt that was an Order jacket and placed it on her to keep her warm._

"_what happened you didn't come back for 2 days! I was worried." 13 worried over her as he sat on the bed with her._

"_water…l-l-lab…droplets…n-n-no end." She muttered curling up father never wanting to leave again not out into the Vatican labs or anywhere she just wanted to stay where she was. 13 felt sorry for her she was the youngest of all the experiments put together. Sighing he decided to stay up and look after her all night. the next day 14 was aware that the lab men came to take measurements and also take notes on her state but 13 wouldn't allow it. He fought them most of the time until he was restrained so they could check her over. They left within the hour. 13 check 14 over checking her temperature and trying to get some water and food into her even though they hardly gave them enough fit for a rat. They took 14 back to the water lab again 2 days later it took her longer to start ranting and becoming strange but it slowly took a toll on her as well. She became more and more silent less talkative. She only talked with 13 when he came back from his missions. Until that one day… it was one of the day they didn't come and take her to that horrid water room that they brought in the casket. 14 didn't say a word but looked at the box with pure confusion and then saw the number 13 on the top._

"_experiment 13 died on the field today." One of the lab people informed her as they left the room leaving the casket behind. 14 stared at it for a long time as tears slowly slipped down her face no not 13 her only person to talk to. She cried then the cries turned to sobs and the sobs became wails she flung herself onto the top of the box and cried telling him never to leave r alone here._

"_hello there." A new voice greeted her as she cried over 13's dead body. 14 snapped around to look at the intruder. It was a strange gray faced thing with a large toothy grin that reached from ear to ear. A large top hat sat upon his head and he laughed happily._

"_w-w-who are y-y-y-you?" she asked whipping away her tears if he was a part of the science department he would hate to see emotions on her face. _

"_I'm the millennium Earl my dear child. And you seemed to be sad I can help with that." The millennium Earl as he called himself danced over to the corner of the room where a weird looking kinda punch out skeleton stood._

"_if you wish to see your friend again just call out his name with the love in your heart and he will come back." The Earl replied with a chipper voice as he waved his hand around and an umbrella with a pumpkin head on the top. 14 got to her feet and walked over to the skeleton she looked at it tears still in her eyes._

"_1-1-13!" she cried. The moment she did a red light flashed in the sky and flew down to the skeleton. The number 13 appeared on its head._

"_1-1-14? 14 is that you?" 13 asked as the skeleton moved in a jerky motion_

"_13!" she cried happily._

"_you idiot! Your turned me into an Akuma the very demons I hunt!" 13 yelled at her._

"_ha ha ha very good 13 now wear this childs form as a skin." The earl ordered his smile spreading farther across his features. The Akuma 13 snapped out of his plastic form and advanced on 14._

"_n-no 13 no!" 14 cried as she back away._

"_I c-c-cant stop!" 13 swung an arm at her only she pulled away her heart pounding. Something pulsed within her and her innocence activated her wings forming and her sword appearing in her hand. _

"_yes 14 cut me with that sword and save me from this fate." 13 froze in his attack. No she couldn't do it not to him ever but her arm moved on its own attacking him. 13 dodged the attack and slashed at her his claws racking her eyes. She cried out holding her eyes as blood dripped down her cheeks like tears. In one of her eyes the shape of a pentagram formed and faded into a white line that stood out in her now neon green eyes. Her hand holding her sword swung and slashed Akuma 13's body destroying him in an instant._

"_t-t-thank you 13" he whispered before his spirit vanished into thin air. 14 turned to see it that Earl character was still there. But he wasn't there anymore. Leverier and some lab worker burst into the room._

"_14 what happened in here!" demanded Leverier. 14 just stood their blood flowing down her eyes. She didn't answer she couldn't think 13 tried to kill her really kill her she had turned him into something she never heard of an Akuma…_

"_answer me this instant!" leverier demanded grabbing her roughly by the air and lifting into the air._

"_millennium earl c-c-came… t-t-turned 13 into an a-a-akuma 1 tried to k-k-kill me. But i-i-I killed him f-f-first." She stuttered as tears mixed with blood as it trailed down her face staining her white hospital gown._

"_you idiotic child you had the Millennium Earl here and you didn't tell us!" rage filled Leveier's face as he pulled back and punched 14 hard in the face. Her head snapped to the side at the force and she spit out blood. Leverier threw her to the ground and looked at a man at the door dressed in black._

"_teach her a lesson from this day forward everyday so she will never forget this sin she has committed." Levier ordered him as he left the room storming down the hall. The man smirked and pulled out the whip._

"_I guess we'll be getting to know each other very well." The man smiled as the lashing began and lasted for 10 mins before 14 passed out. The next day she was moved yet again. she couldn't see because the lab people covered her eyes with bandages till they were healed. They pushed her into a new room. It was cold and damp._

"_ah so they bring yet another experiment…" a voice began but stopped when he saw that the new person in his room was only 6 years old. 14 backed away in any direction she couldn't see the new person._

"_hey don't be afraid kid I won't hurt you don't worry." The person said sadly. 14 listened to the voice it sounded like a boy like 13 was. They sat in silence for a long time not saying a word._

"_what's your name kid?" the boy asked._

"_What's a name?" 14 asked back._

"_What do they call you?"_

"_14." She replied_

"_That's not a name that's a number." The boy pointed out. As the sound of a creaking bed and someone walking forward 14 backed away again but couldn't go anywhere. A hand touched back of her head and began to fiddle with the ties of the bandages. The bandages fell off. 14 blinked into the dark room letting her eyes adjust to the darkness in the room. In front of her holding her bandages was a boy about 13's age and about his height._

"_I guess I got to figure out a name for you kid." The boy sighed rubbing the back of his head._

"_What does your innocence look like?" he asked._

"_Wings and a sword." 14 replied looking away from him looking at the ground. 14 looked the boy over he had marine colored hair that was pulled back into a ponytail that came midway down his back. Had orange eyes and wore a jacket much like 13 did. The room they were in was padded everywhere. On the floor was a simple mattress._

"_Well then I know a name for you kid." The boy said after a few moments. 14 looked at him with confusion._

"_Your name can be Angel seeing as you have innocence wings. And you need a last name. Hm can you smile for me?" 14 looked at him even more confused now. Smile what was smile? How do you do that? Is it an object?_

"_Good gref like this." The boy smiled at her. His mouth curved upward making his eyes and face look better almost seeming to glow with happiness. 14 smiled back at him mimicking the face He showed her making her feel better for some reason._

"_Ha you look so much better almost shining I would say. Ok I got it! Your name will be Angel Hikari!" the boy decided. 14 looked at him again her smile fading. She had a name something she never had before. Now she had a feeling what was it? Joy, hope, happiness? _

"_W-w-what is y-y-your name?" 14 asked._

"_Hm I never thought of one to give myself." The boy muttered._

"_Why?" 14 questioned._

"_Because. Ok how about this you can call me Yami Shadow." The boy Shadow he called himself said as he stood up and ruffled her hair._

"_Shadow and Angel." 14 answer as for some reason tears feel down her face she hiccupped as she cried for some reason she didn't understand._

"_Yep so what's your name?" Shadow asked her turning to look at her again._

"_14." 14 replied_

"_No it not what did I tell you?" he said quietly._

"_Angel my n-n-name is ANGEL HIKARI!" Angel called out loudly crying hard now. Shadow knelt down and wrapped his arms around her._

"_I don't know what you've been through or how long you've been here but I'll take care of you." Shadow whispered as she sobbed into his shoulder. That's how she fell asleep was against his shoulder. She woke up 2 hours later snuggled in his arms on the mattress of the padded room. Shadow deep even breathing was soothing. She contemplated the feelings she had she must have had them with 13 right? She felt safe happy. She liked it._

"_So I see you have uneven sleeping patterns too." Shadow muttered at her as looked at her with his orange eyes. He sat up from his laying position and stretched. Angel sat up as well she looked down at the ground._

"_Hey what's wrong?" Shadow asked._

"_n-n-nothing I just don't w-w-want to get close to someone a-a-a-again." She whispered as she remembered 13 who had been her very first friend._

"_Did something happen?" Shadow asked bluntly._

"_Y-yes." The memory of 13 trying to kill her brought tears to her 6 year old eyes._

"_Oh. Well do you have family outside this place?" Shadow gestured around the padded room. Angel gave him a sideways look._

"_What's a family?" she wondered. Shadow looked surprised by her comment and began to laugh._

"_A family is people who are related to you by blood and sometimes not." Shadow explained to her._

"_So you're my family?" Angel became confused Shadow laughed again._

"_I can if you want me to. I can be your brother." He smiled at her again. She smiled back but it took a while to get her face to copy him again. She would learn how to smile for herself. The door opened and there stood Leviers and the correction man from the day before._

"_Come now." Leverier demanded as he grabbed Angel and the correction man kicked Shadow into moving they walked. Angel move stumbling and being dragged along. They had been walking for a long time till they came to a room again. There was a man handing off 2 objects that glowed. They were the shape of a cube and both were glowing. _

"_You are both to become compatible with one of these innocence." Leverier ordered as the 2 men stepped forward and placed the cubes in Angel and Shadows hands. Angel felt a surge in her body as the cube seemed to glow brighter and brighter. Her body grew hot. Hotter and hotter till it was unbearable she collapsed to the ground and curled u into a ball trying to make the heat stop but it wouldn't. She cried out hoping for Shadow to answer but no reply came from him. She was in too much pain to open her eyes and see if anyone was there. Her mind too clouded to even hear anything at all. She screamed tear flowing her body felt like it was tearing itself apart. It went on for hours and hours. Her throat became dry and scratchy. The pain began to seep away again. She became aware of a voice calling her name. Not her number but her new name she was given. But she hurt too much to answer and slowly fell into the darkness that creped in on her. She woke up a few hours later to someone shaking her and still calling her name._

"_Angel Angel!" the voice cried worry seeping into the voice. She turned her vision still blurry to the voice. There was a fuzzy blob with marine colored hair and orange dots._

"_s-s-s-shadow?" she whispered her throat and she fell into a coughing fit._

"_Yeah you ok?" he asked as he helped her sit up and placed a cup of water to her lips. She shook her head and tried to sit up as she sipped some of the water. And things continued like that for the next year each day they would be taken to the innocence then forced at times to become its host. Each day after recovering from the shock of not making it become a part of them, Angel would be taken to a different room and punished for her mistake of making 13 into an Akuma. The whipping left scars on her now 7 year old body. The correction man was always happy to do so. As a result Angel would come back to the room she now shared with her adopted brother Shadow broken and hurt. Each day he would comfort her and tend to her the best he could. But one day they were sent to the innocence once again Angel barely able to walk but the moment she touched the innocence something was different. She had learned to block out the pain, but this time she touched the innocence he felt good like the feeling of pure happiness in her body. Once it faded and the feeling left her body there was no innocence in her hand or on the floor like normal. _

"_ha seems like we did it." Shadow whispered in pure exaction. H had become one with his second innocence as well. She was exacted and she needed to nap before the correction man came to teach her, her lesson. They were taken back to their room where they collapsed on the one mattress in the room._

"_home." Shadow whispered._

"_home?" Angel turned to look at the 16 year old that lay beside her._

"_yeah this is home. Home is a place where you live and feel safe at." Shadow explained to her._

"_so the Vatican is home."_

"_yeah to a degree. Even though it's a hell hole." He gestured to the padded wall then to her poor scared and abused body. Signing she thought it over as sleep unwillingly claimed her. She woke up being yanked away from shadow and to the waiting hands of the correction man. She came back unconscious due to the injuries she got from him. Shadow cared for her as normal but the next day things changed. They were awakened and brought to the room Angel was forced to first activate her winged innocence. She shuttered at the memory, Shadow placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. Levier stood in front of them and glared at them. Angel backed away behind Shadow. Levier oversaw her punishments he would often stand there and watch and even lash her every so often every time she cried out in pain and she didn't follow orders._

"_Activate your innocence." he ordered simply. Angel was confused for a moment but followed order none the less so not to get even more punishment. Angel stepped away from Shadow and they both activated their innocence. Angel's crystal formed at her feet and traveled up her back forming her wings and forming her swords. But it continued up to her head and down her back. Then the crystal disappeared into her stomach for some reason. Angel felt off, she could hear things better the ragged breathing of Leverier that she never heard before now the buzz of the fly on the wall. Something made a swish noise in the air. She looked behind her to where the sound was coming from and there was a tail coming out her back side. She was shocked. Shadow chuckled and activated his. He placed a hand over his face and his shadow behind him quivered and its eyes began to glow orange. From the shadow came black crystal that formed in his hands 2 guns both pitch black._

"_very well. It is settled." Levier pulled out 2 packages and threw them at Angel and Shadow once they both opened them inside were a black and white uniform_

"_you are now both exorcists." Leverier informed them._

"_you are now to track down innocence and kill Akuma." Leverier turned and left the room. Angel held up the coat to her body it was huge on her. She looked around at Shadow who put his on without a second thought. But then again his fit… Angel looked at hers and sighed._

"_well looks like I need to fix that." Shadow produced a pair of scissors he began to pin things here and there and also cut fabric in places. After about 2 hours of fixing he smiled in triumph. Now her coat fit her well. It was just the right size. One of the sleeves were cut off and he made them into a pair of gloves for her to ware. The cut off half the coat front and made it into pants. The tail of the coat was cut into 2 tails. Shadow cut 2 slots down the back so her wings could come out when activated._

"_I think that will do the trick." Shadow smiled again. The next day they were told to leave the Vatican and go to a town and destroy the Akuma there. Angel walked next to Shadow scared she had never been outside before, she knew there was something outside the Vatican but not this much. Shadow didn't seem bothered by this fact. Also Angel got strange stares from the towns people that and her eye was hurting the one with the pentagram in it. But they pressed on none the less for they were being followed by the Vatican people so they made sure they wouldn't run away… that's when Angel truly discovered what her eye did and how to fly with her innocence wings also the blood test began soon after._

I am so sorry for the length of this chapter and so I have to continue it on to the next chapter. So the chapter after next will actually follow the d. gray man manga from then forth. Is that alright? Sorry if it caused trouble! TT_TT


	4. the second player prechapter part 4

"_**I think that will do the trick." Shadow smiled again. The next day they were told to leave the Vatican and go to a town and destroy the Akuma there. Angel walked next to Shadow scared she had never been outside before, she knew there was something outside the Vatican but not this much. Shadow didn't seem bothered by this fact. Also Angel got strange stares from the towns people that and her eye was hurting the one with the pentagram in it. But they pressed on none the less for they were being followed by the Vatican people so they made sure they wouldn't run away… that's when Angel truly discovered what her eye did and how to fly with her innocence wings also the blood test began soon after**__._

_It was late at night now in the town and the people had all gone to their houses and gone to bed. Angel and Shadow had yet to find the Akuma they were told to destroy. Angel was leaning on Shadow as she began to grow sleepy. But she couldn't fall asleep. Her eye with the pentagram in it felt weird. A woman walked down the street toward them. Shadow stiffened. Angel looked up at the woman._

"_you children look lost. Do you need directions?" the woman asked the pair as they stood in the night. That's when Angels eye began to hurt worse. She winced and tried to look at the woman but something was different that made Angel gasp. Angel saw above the woman's head was a strange creature. It was curled up with what seemed like bandages wrapped around it. Its eye's were hollowed out and its mouth was sown shut. It looked horrible Angel almost became sick to her stomach. Angel pointed at the thing above the woman's head and gapped at it in horror._

"_what is it Angel?" Shadow asked confused with her expression and looked at where she was pointing but he didn't seem to see it why?_

"_dear child what are you pointing at?" the woman asked. _

"_i-i-its above your head just there. I-its all b-boney and shriveled up. I-it doesn't have eyes and it s-s-seems to be crying!" Angel whispered in a horrified state. Shadow went ridged and became alert. But for Angel time seemed to slow down as the woman's skin began to move on its own. The skin rose at a sickening direction on its own. The woman hunched over as the skin began to tear and a grey mass emerged from the woman's body. The Mass that emerged from the body was larger than that of the woman. It had whip like hands and its body a dark shape of blue and it formed what seemed to be a snake like body. Its head seemed to be wrapped in bandages so the only thing visible was its yellow eyes._

"_Level 2 Akuma!" Shadow gasped as the Akuma wrapped one of its whip like hands around Shadow's body lifting him into the air. The other hand whip wrapped around Angel's throat cutting off her air as it raised her high into the air above Shadow. Angel panicked she had never been this afraid before. Never but the sight of that thing chilled her to the bone but for an odd reason it made her excited slightly._

"_Angel!" Shadow cried from below her. Angel couldn't breathe and her face began to turn blue. _

"_innocence activate!" Angel yelled as her wings and ears and tail and swords formed from her crystal. She raised her sword up into the air and brought it down on the whip like hand that held her in the air. The Akuma screamed and dropped her. Angel fell and braced herself for the pain of hitting the ground but it never came. Angel opened one of her eyes and saw that she was still in the air. Her muscles were working on their own making her wings beat steadily and strongly. She hovered in the air._

"_innocence activate!" Angel heard Shadow yell as her cat ears twitched in the direction the noise was coming from. a gunshot sounded off and the Akuma screamed again. Angel let her wings allow her to float down to the ground next to Shadow whose own shadow began to quiver and its eyes glowed orange. His shadow shot forward disappearing into the Akuma's shadow._

"_damn you exorcists!" Yelled the level 2 as it lunged at them. With a great stroke of Angel's wings she shot into the air and Shadow jumped away while he fired off shots at the Akuma making holes in the body of the Akuma. Angel let her wings beat downward as she shot at the Akuma her sword ready. As she sliced through its body Shadow seeing his chance raised his hand and his shadows eyes appeared in the shadow of the Akuma. The shadow began to change shape and as it did so did the Akuma it cried in pain as it began to bend in odd directions that were unnatural it began to fold in smaller till it exploded into dust. Angel floated down to the ground and dropped to her knees. Shadow flopped down next to her. Angel shook. She had seen when that Akuma disappeared the thing that was above it broke and became the ghost of a human as it floated away. _

"_Angel look at me." Shadow commanded. Angel obeyed. She turned her head toward him. He placed a hand on her cheek and brushed the tears away from her eyes. When did she start crying? He looked at her eye with the pentacle in it._

"_the outside of your eye is black and your pentacle is bright red." Shadow commented. Angel stared at him with shock. She reached up and touched her face right under her eye. Her body shook in shock. Though she didn't know why her ear twitched again but in a different direction. Her tail bristled up. She snapped around and tilted her ears in the direction of the noice it sounded like…_

"_footsteps…." She whispered ad she gripped her sword harder and Shadow raised his gun and slowly moved In front of her. But out of the gloom and fog walked Levier._

"_very good for your first mission come and return to the Vatican this instant." He ordered. Angel and Shadow nodded and deactivated their innocence. Thats when the exaction seeped into her body and she couldn't move._

"_you ok?" shadow asked looking at her with a slightly worried look on his face. Angel shook her head. Shadow sighed and picked her up and placed her on his back and began walked behind Leverier back toward the Vatican. The correction man didn't come that day giving Angel a chance to take nap. But it was what happened the next day that had both her and Shadow confused. When they had their food come in it was good food it looked edible for once._

"_I don't like this." Shadow said with suspicion as he glared at the food thinking it would grow legs and begin to run away. Angel and Shadow stomachs voice their complaints and told them not to complain and eat. Angel bit her lower lip. She rubbed her scared arm and stared at the good looking food. Deciding to listen her stomach she took a piece of chicken off the plate. Shadow shrugged and picked up some bread. They looked at each other then nodded and popped the food into their mouths at the same time. In a second Angel hit the floor. Pain and agony and fire seemed to run through her very being. Fire felt like it was coursing through her veins. Her breaths quickened into rasps and her eyes dilated. She looked down at her shaking hands and saw that the skin began to turn gray and black pentagrams began to show. Her body lurched again. She curled into a ball. She hurt too much to even cry out. She tried to look over to Shadow but he seemed to be in just as much pain. Pain coursed through her body every cell in her 7 year old body. The pain seemed to be the only feeling she had. She black out shortly after it began welcoming the painless darkness._

_._

_._

_._

"_she stopped her spazzing sir." A voice called as a shuffle of many feet was heard in the room._

"_the Akuma disease had been completely eliminated from both their body's there is no trace of it sir!" another surprised voice called out. Angel felt sick and queasy. Her body ached. She never felt like this before. She normally could block out the pain._

"_the only change in 14 was her hair turned green at the tips." One voice pointed out._

"_very well continue." A voice announced as heels click on the floor and a door open and shut. Angel tried to open her eyes but they didn't obey her commands. She tried again and this time they obeyed but she instantly regretted it. White blinding light filled her eyes and she squinted against the light. She tried to move her hand to cover her eyes but they were strapped down by the familiar feel of metal and leather._

"_shes awake. What about the other?" one of voices asked. Angel tilted her head to see who was in the room. The room was small and had 3 people in lab coat rushing around. Next to her bed angel saw Shadow his eyes still closed. She looked back at the lab men._

"_14 what are you feeling." The man in front of her asked giving a sideways glance._

"_h-h-h-horrid." She admitted. A groan sounded beside her and everyone turned to look at Shadow who had just regain consciousness. He didn't seem too badly beaten up. _

"_number 1 what are you feeling." The lab man closest to Shadow asked._

"_terrible." Shadow said simply as he rested his head again the cold metal of the bed. Shadow turned to look at Angel. Angel saw that all the light in his eyes were gone. He looked tired and drained and beaten. They were released later that day to their room. They didn't move they just laid on the mattress trying to move as little as possible. Angel trembled and curl up against Shadow's chest he wrapped his arms around her in attempt to keep her warm. She felt broken they hadn't spoken in hours. Leverier entered their room._

"_you will be tested like that every time you defeat an Akuma. You will be given their blood to see how you react. try to stay alive you are our best test subjects." Leverier smiled at them with his evil smile that made Angel's heart plummet into her stomach it seemed. He then left shutting the door behind him the room once again fell into darkness._

"_your hair changed." Shadow whispered quietly. Angel lifted one of her hands slowly and lifted a strand of hair looking at the now green color that decorated the ends of her hair. _

"_y-y-you changed t-t-to." She whispered back letting her hand fall back on the mattress. Shadow had hardly said a word this entire time. And that's how things continued for the next 3 years. They would once a week they would go hunt Akuma in a village then have to take the blood of the Akuma going through the same pain that could never be blocked out or ignored. Shadow hardly said a word at all. He was almost as silent as Angel was now. The testing had changed them but they still remained the same toward each other. Brother and sister and caring for each other. The correction man came as usual and they continued to give them the Akuma blood to test their resistance to it. They now took it willingly from viles and not forced feeding like before. But Leverier didn't come to them or to the correction lesion that Angel got her torture at like normal and the Vatican seemed in an uproar about something one week. The next day the door to their room opened and Shadow stood up getting in front of Angel. But this man they had never seen before. He had red hair and a mask over half his face and wore half glasses on his normal face. He wore a gold trimmed Exorcist uniform like Shadow and Angel's. he stepped into the room. Shadow got into a defensive position. Angel cowered behind Shadow she was scared of new people. The red haired man stopped and sat down on the floor and pulled out a cigarette and took a long drag from it._

"_you can relax I won't hurt you baka." The man said. Shadow didn't believe him. They stay like that for a long long time nobody moved or breathed. Shadow glared at him harder but decided the man posed no threat to them and sat down on the mattress but kept sharp. Angel eased a little if Shadow trusted the man she would. So she came out from behind him slowly._

"_who are you kids?" the man asked._

"_A-a-angel H-hikari and Shadow y-y-yami." Angel answered in a whisper. The man raised an eye brow at her. She ducked behind Shadow again. _

"_here I have something for you." The man said as he reached into his coat and pulled out an old stuffed teddy bear it was torn in places and its eyes was coming out. He passed it to her. She took it and hugged it close. _

"_also…" he continued he pulled something out of his pocket. A little grey mass with black wings shot out of his hand. It was what someone called a golem. But it was different from the ones Angel and shadow had seen. It had a hot pink cross on the front bat wings and paw like feet._

"_he's Symbol and he's yours to keep. Just call it an I'm sorry present." The man said as he took another drag. It flew over to Angel and landed on her head like it knew her forever.(AH! Foreshadowing! Anybody want to venture a guess on what it hints?)_

"_s-s-symbol." She renounced as she held her hand out for him to land on her hand and he did. Shadow and Angel looked back at the man but he was gone. A day or so later Leverier came and took her out again. She hid Symbol her new best friend in her coat pocket and held her new bear tight. But they didn't go to the correction man like she thought they were they were on a train Then on a boat going far away from the Vatican. Angel became scared. Had she done something wrong? Why was he taking her away where were they going? She didn't know she was petrified to ask incase the man that had caused her so much pain would hit her or something_

"_you are not to talk to the people you are going to meet, don't even interact with them or else there will be hell to pay. do you understand?" Leverier growled as the Italian style boat came up to the dock…._

End flash back… (phew that was a long sad back story :D)

That was the day Angel came to this new order and met the others. Symbol rested on her head to comfort her. Angel got up and began to walk around she felt restless. And the secret she kept to herself was bothering her again. It kept talking to her telling her 'play. play.' Angel headed for the door of Lenalee's room. Her body seemed to move on its own she felt that she was in a trance. She walked down the deserted corridors. And went into a room that had a large what seemed like a glowing white door with a red number on the top. There were people in white lab coats there. She slipped past them with ease and disappeared into the white glowing door.

Kanda p.o.v.

Kanda finished reading the child's past and for the first time in a while was shocked and disgusted. He looked away and thought about what the child had been through. Torture , beating, testing, innocence testing, thing that shouldn't be done to people. He hated it. It just gave him more of a reason to hate the Vatican. Kanda looked at the others with a scowl set on his face. Lenalee covered her face with her hands and was crying and shock filled her eyes as she finished reading it. The Moyashi looked at the ground his bangs covering his face. Usagi didn't say a word just looked away lost in troubled thought it seemed. Komui looked out of it. He had his head in his hands. Nobody said a word.

Komui p.o.v.

Even though he had read through this file once before he still almost cried in anger at how the Vatican treated those two children. It was cruel and horrible to do such a thing. But he was still glad the Angel-chan had someone to be close to growing up in that hell. But he sympathized with her for having to have 2 innocence forced into her and being made to test all that Akuma blood.

"everyone I have come to a decision." Komui announced as he looked up all 4 heads turned to him and expecting look on each one.

"we are going to try an d make her stay here as comfortable as possible. I don't want to have her ever fell like she did there ever again." Komui muttered the last part under his breath. Everyone nodded in agreement. That's when Lenalee got up and ran off crying. Lavi sighed and scratched his head. Kanda che'ed and muttered under his breath. This was going to be a rough time.

Allen p.o.v.

Allen agreed with what Komui said they need to make her feel welcomed and comfortable. But allen was distracted at the moment he kept hearing something and nobody seemed to notice.

"allen-kun what's wrong?" Komui asked looking over at him with a confused look. Allen looked up and stared at Komui.

"do you hear that?" allen asked as the sound got louder. It had what seemed like a tune that he had heard before.

"hear what Moyashi-chan?" lavi asked the sound got louder it was surprising they couldn't hear it.

"that sound it sounds like a piano…" Allen whispered in a hushed voice as he strained to listen.

"but there aren't any piano's in the order." Komui corrected him.

"but it sounds like a piano, its coming from the ARK!" Allen jumped out of his chair. Komui looked shocked and jumped up as well. They must have been thinking the same thing a noah in the ark. Both ran out of the room leaving Kanda and Lavi in confusion. Both Allen and Komui rocketed down the hall toward the ark room getting confused stares but Reever and Link as they ran by. Allen and Komui ran into the white glowing door to the ark. Allen froze for a moment and looked around trying to pin point the playing of the piano. Komui looked around as well but allen shot off again, Komui hot on his heels. Allen was heading to the piano room he had been in before when they were running through the ark before. They stopped before the door to the piano room. The music was coming from the room. Komui grabbed the door knob and opened the door. There at the white piano with black keys was Angel. Her face wet with tears. Her hands moved effortlessly. Symbol her golem had the key to the song visible to Angel. Behind Angel in the window was the strange black figure that was always smiling playing as well. She sang out the song that Allen had played when he played the piano.

"Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite  
Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto  
Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao  
Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae  
Ikui kuno tositsukia  
Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo

Watashiha inorituzukeru  
Mou kakonnokotoni ai

Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite  
Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto  
Ukabu fukurami itoshi yakogao  
Daichini taruru ilusenno yume, yume

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni  
Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga  
Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo

Watashiha inorituzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo  
Tsunaidateni kisuwo"

Angel sang out in a sad tearful voice.

"Angel!" Allen yelled running up to her. Her head snapped up to look at Allen and Komui in the eye. The image in the mirror disappeared and she collapsed to her knees on the white floor.

"i-i-I'm sorry! The v-voice wouldn't stop talking a-and my body moved on its o-own!" she sobbed as big tears fell down her little face.

"Angel-chan you can play this?" Komui asked gently as he looked at the score that still revolved from Symbol. Angel nodded. Allen looked at Komui with a worried look. Things for them got a whole lot more complicated.

Normal p.o.v.

As Allen and Komui tried to consult Angel and try to get her to stop crying nobody notice Howard Link slip out of the ark with a grave look on his face as he headed to the nearest phone. Allen took Angel back to Lenalee and returned to Komui.

"she might be a player like you allen." Komui said uneasily. Allen swallowed hard. Neither of them had thought that there was another noah out there.

"what should we do about it?" allen asked.

"nothing for the moment, we have to get head quarters moved and get settled before anything else. Just keep a close watch on her. Now go get some sleep." Komui told him before walking off again. Allen headed back to his room to try and sleep.

The next morning Lenalee p.o.v.

Lenalee had a hard time sleeping after what she heard about Angel the night before, then she returned to her room to find the said child gone. Allen then comes in with her minutes later. It was all very confusing. Lenalee pushed it out of her mind and changed into her cloths. She looked over into the corner were Angel sat wide awake.

"AH!" Lenalee jumped when she noticed Angel was awake, she had been asleep when Allen brought her back.

"your awake early." Lenalee commented with a nervous laugh.

"I never sleep w-well. I sleep f-f-for short amounts of t-time." Angel said as she hugged her bear and yawned rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Lenalee got up and Angel changed into her Order uniform again.

"why are you wearing that again have you ever washed it?" Lenalee asked taking a whiff of the clothing. It smelled horrible. Angel looked at her with confusion like before. Lenalee sighed and took Angel's hand and led her into the bathroom.

"why don't you take a bath?" Lenalee turned on the water and made sure it was not too hot or too cold.

"o-o-ok." Angel muttered. Lenalee walked out of the room and started to get everything ready for the day ahead for today was the day they would welcome Angel into the order. After they helped pack up the science department of course.

Angel p.o.v.

Lenalee had told Angel to take a bath. There was one problem she never had a real bath before. Most of the time they just poured water on her, and gave her a clean hospital gown to wear. Angel put on a straight face and began to try and figure it out on her own. She changed out of her cloths. She stepped into the shower. She let the water run over her form. She looked out trying figure out what to do next. To her left was a bottle of shampoo. It read for healthy hair, so it must be for her head. she squeezed some into her hand then put it on her head. She ran her hands through her hair scrubbing till she had suds appear. Then she rinsed it out. After find the body wash she turned off the water. But not before turning the wrong handle and almost burning herself. She got out of the shower and found a towel on the counter next to her bear. She took the towel and dried off then changed into her uniform again. She felt proud almost for being able to take a shower for herself. She walked out of the bathroom. Lenalee looked up.

"oh dear your hair is still wet." Lenalee observed. Angel cocked her head to one side not understand what she said and lifted her hand and touched her hair. Little water droplets came away in her hand. Lenalee took the towel from before and began to rub Angel's head vigorously. It felt good for some reason.

"come on now that your hair is relatively dry I can comb it out." Lenalee tugged her toward the bed and told her to sit cross legged on the floor. Obeying Angel sat down as Lenalee combed her hair. Angel winced as Lenalee took out a couple of knots in her hair. Then he combed the sides back and made a pig tail on both sides of her head.

"all done now you look cute." Lenalee chirped as she held up a mirror for Angel to look into the see herself. Angel blushed deeply the pigtail did look kinda cute.

"come on we're going to meet the others for breakfast then you can meet the other exorcist here." Lenalee guided her out the door after Angel grabbed her bear and Symbol hiding in her pocket. Lenalee took many turns and stairs. All the while Angel took in the enormity of the Order building. Many people were coming out of their rooms yawning and rubbing sleep out of their eyes. Most of them wore white lab coats others wore tan coats. A few wore red and black coats like Angel and Lenalee. They entered the dining hall that Angel had been in the day before. They headed over to the counter where the man with pinkish hair stood, with a frying pan in hand.

"well if it isn't the little angel from yesterday. My you do look cute today!" jerry cried looking at her with a big smile on his face.

"how about 2 waffles, one cup of milk and some tea for me." Lenalee ordered. Jerry nodded and disappeared into the kitchen once again. Lenalee shooed Angel away to go sit with the others and wait for breakfast.

"y-yes ma'am." Angel walked off looking down the rows of tables trying to find a familiar face in the crowd. That's when she notice Allen and Lavi sitting at a table with a bunch of other people Angel didn't recognize. Lavi looked up and notice Angel and began waving her over. Blushing again she walked over.

Lavi p.o.v.

Lavi looked up and around Allen's mountain of food to see a familiar red and green hair child looking down the rows trying to find something.

"Chibi neko-chan!" Lavi cried and began to wave her over. Miranda Choji Kanda and Marie looked Lavi with a confused- kanda gave him a glare- look. Angel seemed to noticed him and turned red and began to walk over.

"good morning Angel." Allen greeted.

"g-good m-morning." Angel greeted back.

"and who is this sweet little girl?" Miranda asked looking from Lavi to Allen then to Angel.

"this is Angel the girl we were telling you about." Allen informed her. Miranda looked at him with a complete look of confusion.

"really?" choji asked suspicion as he looked at Angel. Lavi smiled they had the same reaction as they all did when they first met Angel yesterday. Marie regarded her quietly but continued to eat.

"Angel sit and we will introduce you." Allen said as he cleaned off his last plate. Angel sat down on the bench next to Miranda.

"ok I'll introduce! That is Miranda." Lavi pointed to Miranda who smiled and nodded to Angel.

"that's choji!" Lavi pointed to Choji.

"and that Marie." Lavi finished as he pointed over to Marie who smiled and nodded to Angel in greeting. Angel nodded back to each one. Lavi found that her hair as cute and guessed the Lenalee fixed it up for her. Lenalee walked over with some waffles and a cup of tea and milk. She place one in front of Angel and sat down beside her.

"morning Lenalee." Allen and the others greeted.

"morning." Lenalee replied with a bright smile. Lavi sat and wondered if her smile was as fake as his. He was still troubled by last night's news, but didn't show it.

"did you sleep well?" Lavi ventured. Lenalee looked at him with a look that said no in every language known to man. Lavi didn't blame her.

"so today we have to help move the science department." Allen commented with a groan.

"why?" Marie asked.

"because the damn Vatican said we have to move to a different building." Kanda answered from the other end of the table.

"aw don't be so grumpy Yu-chan!" Lavi as he wrapped an arm around Kanda's shoulder.

"che don't call me that and get the hell off!" Kanda barked pushing him away making a grab for mugen. Only to find it gone considering it was broken.

"ha ha I'm safe Yu-chan!" Lavi cooed. Kanda jumped up fists ready and advanced on Lavi who took the opportunity to run away.

"che get back here you damn usagi!" Kanda yelled after him. Angel giggled at their antics.

Miranda p.o.v.

Miranda smiled and sighed. She was glad to see the others in such high spirits after the attack. But Miranda was puzzled at the little girl that sat next to her. Allen and the others said she was an exorcist but she was too young to be such. She poked at her food and at slowly like something was going to happen.

"hey Miranda…" Lenalee called from on the other side of the child.

"yes sorry." Miranda turned to her.

"can you fix her bear for her?" Lenalee asked as she pointed down to the bear in Angel's arms. Miranda looked at the poor beaten bear.

"sure!" Miranda smiled. Angel's face lit up and she handed the bear to Miranda who intended to fix it up just for the girl.

D. Gray-man…

I do not own d. gray man the song lyrics the characters. I do own the oc's in this but that's about it. Please read and review. I haven't had many reviews lately and I think people don't like the story. So I guess I will just have to see if I get any other reviews if not I might just take it off. So please review. And answer my foreshadowing question from the flash back!


	5. zombies and robots and storms oh my!

**Miranda smiled and sighed. She was glad to see the others in such high spirits after the attack. But Miranda was puzzled at the little girl that sat next to her. Allen and the others said she was an exorcist but she was too young to be such. She poked at her food and at slowly like something was going to happen.**

"**hey Miranda…" Lenalee called from on the other side of the child.**

"**yes sorry." Miranda turned to her.**

"**can you fix her bear for her?" Lenalee asked as she pointed down to the bear in Angel's arms. Miranda looked at the poor beaten bear.**

"**sure!" Miranda smiled. Angel's face lit up and she handed the bear to Miranda who intended to fix it up just for the girl.**

Normal p.o.v.

"here Angel take these stacks of papers and put them in that box over there behind Kanda." Reever handed Angel a pile of papers and pointed to where Kanda was standing packing boox into a box. Angel nodded and carefully made her way over passing by many people that were helping pack up the science department. They had been working since lunch yesterday now it was 2 am in the morning and there was a horrible storm brewing outside. Everyone was tired but Angel being as she never slept for more than a few minutes to hours at a time wasn't tired at all. Angel carefully made her way over. Angel stepped around Kanda who was trying to get some things off the book shelves.

"Aw Yu-chan is still wide awake and helping isn't that nice!" Lavi chirped from beside him.

"che I told you not to call me that!" Kanda barked as he grabbed Lavi by the front of his shirt. With the sudden movement of Kanda's he knocked the book shelf he had been working on with his elbow. The bookshelf shook and a bottle that was on top of the bookshelf fell off and crashed to the floor shattering. A neon green cloud engulfed Lavi, Kanda and Angel

"ah!"  
"eek!"

"damn it!" were the words that rang out as everyone stopped moving to try and figure out what happened. The science department had on grim faces as they waited for the smoke to clear. As the smoke vanished there in the place of Kanda and Lavi were 2 smaller versions of them. Both of them came up to about Bookman's height

"ah no!" reever cried as he ran over and surveyed the damage that had been cause by the bottle. Kanda and Lavi sat on the ground their cloths several sizes too big for them. The only person Reever didn't see was…

"where's Angel?" Reever panicked hoping she didn't shrink clear out of existence. That's when he felt a tugging on his pants leg.

"I'm d-down here!" a voice cried Reever covered his eyes and looked down. There only coming up to just above his knee slightly was a miniature Angel. She had shrunken to about half her height just like Kanda and Lavi. Reever picked her up and held her in the air.

"this is bad Komui is going to kill us." Reever sighed.

"somebody put them on the couch till we can fix this problem." Lenalee groaned as she took the now toddler size Angel from Reevers hands and placed her on the couch.

"damn it how could this happen!" Kanda fumed as Marie picked him up and took him to the couch.

"look what you did Yu-chan!" mini Lavi wined as Miranda picked him up and took him to the couch as well. Everyone tried not to laugh as both of their voice were higher in pitch now and seemed less frightening when it came from Kanda. Also on the couch with Angel, Kanda and Lavi was Bookman who instead of hair in a strange sequence of events ended up with rabbit ears instead. He pulled his knee's up and was crying about his hair. With the newest problem taken care of for the moment everyone went back to work boxing things up and moving things around. The clock chimed 2 am exactly. A loud snoring was heard on the far side of the room. Allen had fallen asleep on a pile of books that had a bottle with a face engraved on it and a cup of coffee. He leaned on it more and more and it began to fall over. Timcampi tried to keep it up but the golem was no match. Link watched from the background as the tower fell over.

"where should these go reever?" asked Marie who was holding 2 boxes on his shoulder the other under his arm.

"over there…huh?" Reever turned and pointed over to Allen as he noticed that the tower of books was falling with the bottle on top.

"you idiot! Wake up Allen!" Reever cried trying to keep the worst from happening. But his efforts proved in vain as the tower collapsed and Allen disappeared in a cloud of smoke as well.

"WAHHHHH?" Allen bolted upright with scream as his hair had grown as the way down to his butt. Timcampi also seemed to grow hair.

"not again." Reever face palmed and sighed seeing as they had another problem to fix. Johnny one of the scientist picked up the bottle that had been engraved that made allen's hair grow.

"this is hair tonic Komui gave Bak for his birthday. Don't worry it'll go back to normal soon enough." Johnny informed Allen with a matter a fact tone of voice. The scientist became uneasy and embarrassed Reever sighed again.

"I said be careful." Reever looked at everyone that was on the couch now.

"he's the fifth one. Another one of the scientists commented.

"you stupid science guys make too much weird shit!" Lavi yelled as he stood up on the couch his headband falling around his neck his cloths hanging on him like elephant skin, as he pointed an accusing finger at the scientist.

"admit it you don't work at all you just fool around!" Kanda growled beside Lavi as he pointed his temporary sword that he was carrying around at Reever. Angel had big fat tears in her eyes as she hugged her now big teddy bear back pack that Miranda had fixed for her earlier that day.

"come on lets continue packing." Reever said nervously intimidated by Kanda and Lavi's auras.

"I d-d-don't like being s-small." Angel muttered.

"my hair turned into bunny ears." Bookman sobbed from his corner of the couch. Miranda came over with a hair bow and tied Allen's hair back into a ponytail as well as the hair on Timcampi which became ponytails. Lenalee walked over and looked at the lot on the couch.

"thank god I got lucky." Allen muttered

"what should we do about their cloths?" she wondered.

"Kanda and Lavi can wear bookman's and Angel…. I'm sure we can find something for." Marie assured her as he walked behind her boxes in hand.

About an hour or two and a bunch of running around to find cloths later XD (lol)

Allen p.o.v.

"Link you should have woken me up!" Allen complained as he passed him as he continued moving boxes.

"that's not my job." Link said in monotone.

"meanie." Allen sighed as he continue on his way Timcampi flying ahead happily liking his new hair. In another part of the room Kanda and Lavi had new cloths that fit them and infact it was Bookman's cloths that fit best on them. Due to their new size they both had to help each other carry boxes, each holding one side.

"hey reever will there be a forest to practice in at the new location? I heard a rumor its near London is that true are you thinking of new provisions to guard against the Earl" Kanda and Lavi both said at once.

"don't all talk at once." Reever muttered as he carried a box. Allen looked down at the ground as he remembered the conversation early the other day, when he and Komui discovered Angel was a player just like allen.

_**Flash back!**_

_**Allen sat on the couch of Komui's office with Angel still sobbing quietly in his lap from the events just moments before. Komui sat behind his desk. Reever was there too standing beside komui's desk.**_

"_**I guess this is pretty obvious now Allen but you and Angel both seem to be the 14's players." Komui stated. It was true Angel was playing the same song allen did when he played that same piano to stop the ark from destroying. But it was hard to believe that they both could have known. Allen reasoned that Mana had only taught him how to read those notes.**_

"_**but we don't know how else you two are connected but we know for certain you are connected in another way." Komui said in a sullen voice. Allen had his arm wrapped around Angel and he held her a little tighter. Allen had to talk to his master cross about resent events. Angel had mentioned seeing cross before so maybe he could clear thing up. Allen let his face fall into a frown as he looked at Allen who was now asleep in his arms after crying himself to sleep.**_

Allen looked over to where Angel was now feeling sorry for her.__

Angel p.o.v.

In the corner of the room Lenalee had been given the duty of looking after Angel. Who was now too small to carry anything and was now only able to tape boxes closed. Bookman tied a bunch of books together.

"my hair…" he chanted in a sobbing voice.

"i-i-t could be worse y-you could be small like m-me." Angel pointed out. She really didn't like that smaller body she had now. Heaven only knows what happened to her innocence.

"I think its really cute on you Bookmen." Lenalee tried to raise his spirits as he cried. Miranda walked up behind them with 3 boxes stacked on top of each other. Angel spun around and yelped as the contents of the boxes fell onto Lenalee Angel and Bookman. An explosion erupted from where the three had been. A tingling sensation began to fill her throat it felt creepy and she tried to say something but a strange sound came out instead.

"ugh not again!" Reever cried in sorrow. everyone turned to see what had happened this time. Angel, Lenalee and Bookman were sitting on the floor with both confused and strange looks on their faces. Angel felt weird again and looked at the others who looked at her the same way. Then she looked back at the scientist and other that were looking their way. Angel opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but…

"meow?" Lenalee said.

"meow meow." Said bookman.

"meow." Angel meowed as well. Everyone froze for a moment.

"WAHH! Now they are talking like cats!" Lavi gasped as he and mini kanda ran up to the trio.

"who made this?" Reever screamed at the scientists as he picked up the bottle and held it up in the air as he continued to try and get answers from the department people.

"that's creepy." Kanda commented. Miranda broke into hysterics.

"AIEEE! Im sorry I'll become a cat too to make up for it." Miranda tried to make a dive for the bottle but was stopped by Allen who put his arms under hers and restrained her. Marie knelt down as well to try and get her to calm down. Angel felt tears well up again in her eye's. she meowed again in sorrow and hiccupped. This was not a fun day at all.

"no no no! calm down Miranda!" Allen pleaded as he held Miranda back with all his might.

"gramps is creepy but Lenalee and Angel are cute so why not call it even?" Lavi laughed

"what are you talking about?" Mini kanda clocked mini Lavi in the head making a big bump apear.

Allen p.o.v.

Allen got up and picked up Angel and sat her on his hip. Angel sobbed and meowed as he walked her away from the scene of the accident. Marie was still getting Miranda to calm down and Kanda and Johnny took Lenalee away.

"shit if Komui finds out about these two we're in trouble." Kanda cursed.

"meow? (why is that?)" Angel meowed looking over at kanda.

"he'll kill us for sure no questions asked!" Johnny trembled in fear of what might happen to them.

"who made this!" Reever still yelled at the science department people.

"I'm tired of moving the science department." Allen whispered as he rubbed his head with his free hand his other hand holding onto Angel who was still on his hip. God only knew what else would happen if they didn't stop and just kept going. That's when a question a cured to allen.

"you haven't got anything actually dangerous have you?" he asked turning to Reever with a look of doubt on his face. Allen knew Komui came up with some strange creepy stuff like his robots or that octopus hat thing that won't come off. That memory made allen shutter

"hey its just us after all we wouldn't make anything unthinkable…" Reever laughed.

"this is pretty unthinkable as it is…" Kanda put in. as he pointed to himself and lavi as well as bookman and Angel who was sniffling into Allen's shoulder.

"yeah yeah." Reever waved him off.

"nothing as dangerous as Komui's stuff." Johnny said with a sweet innocent smile on his face. Everyone turned to look at Johnny.

"is any of that stuff here?" Lavi asked with slight panic as he huddle closer to kanda who immediately pushed his off with a growl.

"no well he hid all the really dangerous stuff in storage…" Johnny added. Allen sighed and put Angel on the ground who was very unsteady on her legs so she grabbed his pants leg for support. That's when the lights blinked out and the room was engulfed in darkness. Allen looked around in confusion.

Normal p.o.v.

The kitchen…

"whats going on?" Jerry wondered from the kitchen.

Somewhere…

"what a black out?" choaji wondered from one of the main halls as he carried a box.

Bathing room…

"Whats the science department done now?" Tiedoll wondered as he and the other Generals were now taking baths in the bathing room.

"it may be dark but keep washing Lau." Nyne ordered the monkey to her right as she continued to scrub her hair and the monkey continued to wash his back with a rag.

In komui's office.

"huh?hey hello? Hello? Hello its pichblack!" Komui said to the dead phone in his ear.

In the science department…

Kanda p.o.v.

It was darker than anything and kanda couldn't see 2 foot infront of him. He was aware that the Baka Usagi was still beside him and that the others were crowded around.

"_heeheeheeheeheeheehee… hee hee hee hee hee…hee hee hee." _ The sound echoed through the now silent department. Marie pressed his hand to his head phones and listened

"meow?" Angel said in a scared little voice.

"whats that?" kanda heard the Moyashi ask.

"a voice?" lavi said beside him.

"che shut up so we can hear!" Kanda barked in an angry whisper to the studip idiot he was trying to hear.

"_hee hee hee…hee hee hee."_ The sound echoed through the room again.

"it's a g-g-ghost!" Miranda panicked from somewhere behind Kanda.

"no way." Both the Moyashi and Lavi said at the same time dismissing the fact. Kanda didn't believe in ghost after a second of thought.

"it's gotta be Komui's idea of a joke." Kanda said with a growl. He hated when Komui decided to play trick of them like this.

"wait!" Marie said from beside Kanda

"this is weird I cant tell where the voice is coming from." Marie said he voice sounded nervous. Kanda che'd again in annoyance.

"its Komui definitely Komui!" one of the science men said in irritation.

'"supervisor we're in a hurry here!" Reever seemed to yell into the darkness.

"Get to work Komui!" Johnny yelled into the blackness too. Kanda spun around to their voice and hissed at them to shut up so the rest of them could hear.

"I hear something else!" Marie said loudly for everyone to hear. Everyone whent silent as the oor that lead out of the science department creeked open. It was an eerie creek.

"it's getting closer." Marie commented.

Angel p.o.v.

Angel clung tighter to Allen's pants leg both for support so she could stand and also because she was scared to death at the moment. The strange sound continued to echo and it was getting louder and closer just like Marie had said. Now the door at the end of the room creaked open and Angel hoped it was Komui san and not some scary thing. In the view of the door came an older woman that looked like a nurse. Angel felt herself being picked up again and she meow in discomfort but was sat on Allen hip just like before.

"n-nurse?" Allen said to the person at the door.

"moew? (nurse?)" Angel looked at the door confused. She could see the person clearly because of the cat innocence in her but she couldn't tell the face.

"oh? Your right!" Johnny said as a light appeared behind the nurse. Angel continued to stare at the woman that was in front of them something didn't seem right.

"I'm surprised ou could see her in the dark allen." Reever commented.

"yeah I have good night vision thanks to our thrifty lifestyle during my training." Allen replied Angel gasped as the nurse began to move forward and made a grab for Allen's arm that was holding Angel. Angel meowed in warning to the older teen. But the nurse bit down hard on Allen's arm and both he and Angel froze. Some blood from Allen's arm splattered out and onto Angel. Everyone in the entire room froze in surprise and shock. Reever yanked Allen away from the nurse and the science department pulled the nurse away.

"whats going on nurse!" one of the science men asked.

"is she mad is the nurse mad?" Lavi asked. Angel fell to the ground The mini Kanda steadying her as she wobbled.

"did you not get released from the infirmary yet Moyashi?" Kanda asked accusingly to allen.

"I did…" Allen said in ghostly voice still in shock. Angel couldn't believe that the nurse bit allen and almost Angel at the same time. That was too close for comfort.

"but she pit you so she has to be angry at you." Kanda barked back. Angel backed away from the nurse who still had a weird look on her face.

Miranda p.o.v.

"What have you done allen?" Reever asked looking at allen accusingly

"wah not you too reever!" Allen looked shocked that they thought he did something wrong. Miranda walked up to the nurse who had a strange face.

"GRRRRRR!" the nurse growled at her.

"wow listen to you do you have a cold nurse?" Miranda reached up to try and feel her forehead. But the nurse leaned forward and bit down into Miranda's neck as if she was a vampire. Miranda was surprised at first then fell back in fear into Lenalee's and Maries arm that were ready to catch her as she turned white as a ghost in fear.

"WAAAH!" the science department mobbed the nurse pushing her away from Miranda.

"what are you doing nurse!" Everyone seemed to panic. Angel walked over meowing in worry as if to ask if she was ok.

"GARHHHHH!" the nurse howled. In the background.

"why are you so upset nurse?"

"drool! She's drooling!"

"lets just calm down and talk this over!"

"are you alright Miranda?" Marie asked Miranda.

"meow?" both Lenalee and Angel meowed in worry. Marie was beside Miranda holding her up and Lenalee was behind her and Angel was beside Marie.

"th-that startled me…" Miranda said as her body shook but she froze. Something in her seemed to break and her body pulsed for a moment. Sweat beaded down her face. Miranda felt odd weird even. Miranda turned to look at Marie.

"Miranda? Your heartbeats a little strang…" Marie began but Miranda leaned forward and bit down gently on his neck.

Angel p.o.v.

Marie went still and turned about 20 different shades of red. Everyone around them gasped in astonishment. Angel was shocked in what was happening in a short amount of time. And Angel just stood and watched as Marie seemed to fall back beside her.

"moew? (Marie?)" Lenalee meowed in shock.

"he short-circuited hey Marie!" Kanda gasped. A hand reached out and grabbed both her small arms with their large hand. It was Marie, he stood up to his full height. Angel dangling in his gripped.

"meow! Hiss!" Angel tried to wiggle out of his grip but nothing seemed to work. She became scared. His grip was too tight and her arms were becoming numb. She didn't like his face eather.

"MEOW! (help please!)" she cried as she struggled.

Kanda p.o.v.

"Hey!" Allen started to get worried at the way Marie was holding angel.

"what are you doing? Marie…" kanda stopped as he got a good look at Marie's face. It was creepy to say the least. But it had a vein visible on his face his eyes had a crazy glassed over look to them and his lips were pulled back over his teeth like he was barring them.

"sir what…?" one of the science department men asked with a scared voice asked as a scream of fear ad pain came from where the department people were holding back the nurse. Kanda looked in that direction to see the ones that were holding her back ad all become just like the nurse and Marie creepy zombie like. Everyone that wasn't weird backed into a corner The Moyashi in the front and Lavi cowering behind the Moyashi. Kanda glared that the zombie like people.

"don't you think this is a little scary?" Johnny whispered from behind kanda.

"wh-what the hell is going on?" Reever cursed as he made sure to stay away from the zombie people. The zombie science department slowly began moving forward advancing on the still normal group.

"look at the door." Link pointed over kanda's shoulder toward the door. The door burst open and more zombie creepy Order people stalked in and advanced on the group.

"shit!" Kanda cursed as they got closer. Angel meowed and hissed and sobbed in Marie's grip as he was about to bite her. Kanda jumped up and planted a kick right into Marie's face making him drop the newest exorcist to the floor.

"their not in their right minds!" Kanda yelled as he scooped up the small exorcist as he ran back to the group and handed off the little exorcist to the Moyashi. And scrambled next to Lenalee and Lavi, the zombies launched at the group from both sides. Lenalee grabbed on to kanda dn Bookman and activated her dark boots and launched high above the mass of bodies.

"meow?" Lenalee cried as she watched ht e mass of bodies.

"did they get them?" Kanda growled as he too look down below them. Not that he was worried about the Moyashi.

Allen p.o.v.

Kanda saved the crying Angel from Marie and had handed her off to Allen who now held her close to his chest trying to keep the zombie people away from her as she meowed into his shirt. That's when everyone came forward at one and Allen's vision was darkened by bodies. Light enveloped him and the group of normal people.

"sorry!" allen called out to the zombie people that had been his friend hoping they could hear him. Allen activated his crown clown and his cloat had covered the normal group. With a great stroke allen had knocked all the zombie people back and away. Some of them cried out in pain as they fell to the floor.

"soory! I tried to make it not hurt much!" Allen tyred to say but Lavi tugged the cloak of his innocence and angel tried to get him to move.

"lets get out of here Moyashi-chan!" Lavi cried as they ran. Lenalee dropped beside them depositing Kanda and bookman on the ground and the whole group began running again.

Angel p.o.v.

Angel gripped Allen's shirt tight she was absolutely terrified. She had almost become a zombie thanks to Marie and now they were all running for their lives. Was this just another experiment that Leverier wanted to put her through or was it another test? Was she supposed to get through this one at all? Now she was trying to help the others get away. Angel pushed herself away from allen and activated her innocence her wing were smaller but they would support her body enough for flight. So she flew above the group. He had to leave allen anyway or she would weigh him down.

"their after us!" the one remaining normal scientist cried as more zombies chased the group out.

"what the hell is going on!" Reever screamed as he carried johhny on his back. The group now consisted of. Reever Johnny allen kanda lavi bookman Lenalee link and one other scientist and Angel.

A few moments later…

Normal p.o.v.

"what the hells up with them!" kanda cried as he helped hold the door closed with allen lavi and bookman and they watched what seemed like the rest of the order be zombies and walk around.

"there's swarms of them!" Lavi gasped seeing the shire number of them al.

"they're fast!" Allen said out of breath.

"tou don't think its another attack do you?" link asked as he rested against a cabinet in the dark room they were hiding in for the moment. Angel deactivated her innocence and sank to the ground next to the corner of the cabinet. Meowing in relief.

"no…" the one other science department man replied.

"infaact it seems like something out supervisor would do." Reever commented with slight annoyance playing in his voice.

"be careful if they bite you you'll get infected and turn into one of them." A voice comment from beside Angel as Kanda allen and Lavi sank to the ground in exhaustion next to her.

"infected?" Kanda repeated.

"how do you know that?" Allen asked running a hand over his face.

"because it's a virus I created." The voice belong to Komui who sat with his knees pulled up beside the cabinet beside him was a robotic copy of him. Very one was silent for a moment as they all began to recognize the voice.

"GET HIM!" Reever ordered with a yell as all the boy fell onto Komui with ropes.

"tie him up!" Lavi cried.

"you bastard!" Johnny cursed. Angel and Lenalee watche with slight embarrassment Link looked very pissed off about the whole ordeal.

Seconds later…

"you think I did this? I'd never do such a thing!" Komui said as he pushed his glasses into place.

"if that's what you think of me! Fine fire komurin ex!" Komui ordered. A yes sir replied as the robot had a gun in its Reever Lavi Kanda the science department man and Johnny and bookman were tied up in chains. Many bullet holes were in the wall. Each man had many lumps on their heads.

"h-he's strong…" Allen whispered in a ghostly voice

"you already fired!" Kanda snapped back referring to the bullet holes in the wall behind them.

"this is exactly why we suspected you!" Reever barked back at Komui who stood with his back to them. Lenalee grabbed onto Komui and shook him.

"meow meow meow! (let them go brother!)" Lenalee meowed urgently.

"meow meow!(yes please sir!)" Angel pleaded as she pulled on komui's pants leg.

"meow? Meow?" Komui looked at them confused for a moment then turned to the boys that were tied up.

"what sort of perverted game did you involve Angel and Lenalee in!" Komui demanded as his robot held up its gun in a threatening manner.

"meow! (no!)" angel cried

"there a complicated explanation for all this!" Allen tried to reason with him.

"more importantly what about this infection?" Reever said urgently

"I should be asking you. you're the ones who took it and hid it from me." Komui said simply pushing his glasses back in place again.

"sorry but there has been so many things we've taken from you…" reever began running through his memory.

"you remember back when we were working late a bunch of nights in a row?" Komui tried

"oh that! Komuvitamin d!" Reever said as he remembered what it was Komui was hinting at.

"it was supposed to blow away any tiredness it could in the body." The other scientist said.

"but instead it was so strong it blew away all reason as well." Johnny remembered

"the stupid overtime zombie virus…" Reever Komui got a serious look on his face.

"regardless of how it happened we cant move like this!" he announced as his glasses gleamed.

"the virus can be stopped with antibodies. Somewhere is the source of the infection, inoculated against komuvitamin d. we can only make and antivirus for them." Komui said

"what!" Reever Johnny and the scientist cried.

"gental men we have to find them so we can resume moving!" Komui said with authority and determination.

"you mean you didn't make and antivirus!" Reever and the other two gasped in shock.

"this is their fault after all…!" Kanda and lavi thought bitterly.

"I'm going to report him to the inspector." Link thought with anger

"nurse bit me didn't she? Am I safe since it was my left arm?" Allen thought worried. Angel looked at the ground hoping that this was all just a test or another experiment and not just some mess up like it was sounding like.

Tada! Sorry for the lateness but we all have had tough times in the past with school and jobs and stuff like that right? So somethings come before others and sadly this is one of the things I had to push off. Yes I had to stop my stories for a while they will be picking up again soon!


End file.
